


Madness

by chateaux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Just Insane People, Mental Health Issues, No Titans, Obsessed Annie, Psycho Mikasa, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateaux/pseuds/chateaux
Summary: Annie was a new doctor assigned to be a look out for the patients and detainees at a mental asylum far from her home and there, she met a woman who turned her life upside down and made her into a person she never imagined herself to become.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 51
Kudos: 150





	1. Doctor Leonhart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story tackles very sensitive topics regarding mental illness and relationship that might trigger you. Read at your own risks.

Annie sat in the backseat comfortably, tilting her head to rest it on her right hand, her elbow propped up on the window beside her and her eyes watching the gloomy scenery of the forest that the car was driving through.

She had been assigned by their head doctor in Marley, Zeke Jaeger, to some unknown island called Paradis.

She refused to do it at first but the man was really adamant of her going to Paradis and helped with the other doctors and nurses alike there, it was requested by his little brother Eren Jaeger which was passed through the head doctor of the Paradis' asylum, Erwin Smith.

Eren wanted Zeke to at least come to the asylum that he was detained at but Zeke had too much to work onto back in Marley that he couldn't just drop them all, plus he had a lot of patients to look after so that's why Zeke decided to pick one of his best at their asylum and picked Annie as a "bargaining chip" for them.

Zeke was too stubborn to just leave her alone and didn't accept her refusal to the point that he convinced her own father and joined Zeke with his selfish request, just to make her agree and of course it worked because how could she ever deny her dear father?

It's not that she was the only one who was going to this unknown place, she had some companions with her that Zeke thought would be better to accompany her.

Reiner and Bertolt were at least close to a friend for Annie so she didn't really mind it, she just really found them annoying sometimes especially Reiner who seemed sick in the head.

However, something came up at the very last minute with Reiner and Bertolt's transfers so they were gonna be a bit late to arrive and exactly the reason why she was alone at the backseat right now together with this driver, that Zeke humbly got ready for her.

A few hours of driving through the woods, they still didn't arrive at their destination yet which made Annie had an uneasy feeling bubbled up at her gut.

_Where is this asylum? And why is it deep in the woods? Is this really the right path?_

She was about to reach out her hand to tap the driver's shoulder and ask him how much more time till they arrived when suddenly she saw a big tiger running from their car's right side and its direction seemed to be on the other side meaning it's gonna run right in front of them.

Annie's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she realized the tiger might crash on their car, "Look out!" 

The driver looked at her through the rear view mirror for a second then turned his attention ahead, where he saw the tiger almost colliding with the car and he tried to avoid the crash as much as he could, driving the car zig zag until he stomped his foot hard on the breaks, stopping the car just in time it bumped gently into one of the thick giant trees in the forest.

Annie's breathing was fast and her heart hammering loudly in her ribcage, her eyes still wide from the shock of seeing a big tiger _and_ almost losing her dear life because of said tiger.

She looked outside the car to see the tiger glaring at them, snarling and in a predatory stance like giving them a last warning before running away through the forest.

Annie swallowed thickly before she heaved a sigh and looked at the driver, "Are you okay?"

The driver's eyes snapped at her from his hands which were straightening his tux, "I am, ma'am. Are you alright? Did you get any injury? Scratch? Or-" 

"No, no. I'm alright." Annie cut off the man's endless concerns before looking outside again, "Are we not there yet?"

"We're near, ma'am. I already informed the facility you're gonna be in about what happened and they asked if we need assistance but I told them our car is still..." He looked at the front of the car to see some damage, "Quite useful besides we're almost there."

Annie nodded and let go of the seatbelt she didn't know she was holding on for dear life and rested her back, giving herself some relaxing time from such stressful event that happened while the driver just patiently waited for her to gain her composure.

After a few minutes, the driver looked at her again, "Is it okay to go now, ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes, please." 

\---------

Annie walked through the quiet corridor that leads to a specific cell, it was so quiet that if it wasn't for the fact that this was one of the corridors of a mental facility, she would've thought it was such a nice and peaceful place but reality is that, it was far from nice and peaceful.

It had been a day after she was transferred here and Dr. Smith had given her the names and rooms of people she was assigned to look after, yesterday back when they arrived at the facility they only discussed everything about the patients and detainees, the rules and regulations, what time the patients were gonna take their medicines, what time the detainees were gonna take their tests, what time _they_ were able to take a break and of course, until how many days or months she was going to be here. She refused to stay here for years, she refused to be away from her father for that long.

Dr. Smith said to her that she was gonna be here until at least one of her patients or detainees was able to show some results of changing for the better, _specifically_ this one detainee that she was about to visit.

Dr. Smith had told her that the _detainees_ that they were calling were different from the _patients_ , detainees were very sick in the head, almost irredeemable and very dangerous, they had committed a crime or two.

Meanwhile patients were.... well as normal as they could get, most likely had the chance to change for the better if they _wanted_ to and they weren't as aggressive and dangerous as the detainees. 

In other and simplest words, detainees were the "successful villains" while patients were either "broken victims" or "failures as villains". The doctors, nurses and corps alike were the so called "heroes" in this story.

The facility was quite huge because they had a lot of people but the patients and detainees were separated and very far away from each other.

The detainees were underground locked up in their own cells, you'd have to walk through at least 3 metal heavy doors which were guarded by some corps before you got to the main cell that housed the detainee.

Annie nodded at the two corps guarding the last metal door that leads to the main cell of the detainee she was assigned to visit and the two corps nodded at her first before opening the metal doors.

Before the corps could close the metal doors completely, she looked at the number and name plastered on it.

_Room 047_

_Detainee - Ackerman_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be just a one shot but my ideas were screaming at me to make it a full series lmfao!
> 
> I don't know much about facilities and medical (I'll probably just make my own world regarding them loll) and this is my first take at making a full series so it's really gonna be a challenge for me and my limited english but I'll try my best!


	2. Detainee Ackerman

The clicking sounds of the heels made her look up from her wrists which were chained to the small square table in front of her and her hips chained to the chair horizontally, making her unavailable to stand up straight.

She stared at the icy blue eyes which were looking at her intensely, watching her for any signs of aggressiveness while walking towards her carefully yet confidently.

She let her eyes wonder up and down the small woman's body and couldn't help herself but be amazed at how _hot_ the woman's body was to her, her mouth watering at the sight and her eyes darkening slightly.

"To what do I owe the honor for such a hot woman like you visit a sick headed lady like me?" She asked, smirking slightly at the woman in front of her.

She noticed how the woman glared at her first before sitting on the chair in front her, putting the rectangular thing that contained papers–informations about her.

"This _hot woman_ will be your new doctor starting from now so if you _could_ , show me a little bit of respect." The doctor nearly snarled at her.

She grinned widely, her perfect white teeth showing and she rested her back coolly in her chair, her right hand scratching her chin and her left hand just placed on the table while her legs slightly wide open, "Feisty, I like that."

She saw the woman rolled her eyes in annoyance at her and she immediately bend her upper body on the table, the chains which were connected on the table and her chair clanking, reaching her arm out, her right hand that was scratching her own chin earlier, now gripped the woman's chin tightly but not too tight, just enough to not let the woman move her head away from her and locked her in place. Her face near the woman's face who was too surprised to even process what was going on.

"But I don't like when _my woman_ gives me an attitude," She said darkly but her smirk didn't disappear from her face, "I suggest you not roll your eyes at me, darling. I'd hate to see those gorgeous icy blue eyeballs plucked out of their sockets." 

She just stared at the woman's eyes who was still caught off guard with what just happened, before seconds later she saw how the woman's eyes seemed to have gotten back its fierceness and the woman glared at her, slapping her right hand that gripped the woman's chin.

"Shut up and get back on your seat. I don't have the time to deal with your nonsense, I'm only here to ask you a few questions then I'll leave." She replied firmly. "I don't even want to be in the same room as people _like you,_ not even for a second but this is my _job_ , it's what I do for a living so I'll have to suck it up and deal with your bullshit."

She stared wide eyed at the woman's sudden outburst before she slumped back in her seat and laughed out loud, almost like a maniac, either clapping her hands or slapping them on the table loudly, making the chains made some more clanking sounds. 

The woman just stared at the detainee annoyed, waiting impatiently for her craziness to end.

_'I just want to end this damn thing quickly so I can finally take a break.'_

After a few minutes, the detainee seemed to get over her overly amused self, wiped some tears that escaped her eyes from laughing so hard before gazing back at the woman and grinning at her widely. 

She leaned her face near the woman again, "You're interesting, I like you. You're not like those previous boring doctors." She whispered to the woman who was looking at her with no emotions on her face.

"Are you done? Can we get this over with, now?" The woman asked her with annoyance in her tone.

"What's your name?" The detainee ignored the woman's question and asked her own curiosity instead.

The woman sighed in exasperation, "I'll answer your questions about me once you've answered my questions about you." 

The detainee slumped her shoulders, her wide grin disappeared from her face and she sat back in her seat, looking bored now.

The woman noticed the sudden mood changed and took a mental note on it.

"Good, now," The doctor opened the folder and looked at the papers with informations about the detainee in front of her. "First, what's your first name? Why isn't it written here?" She looked at the detainee.

"My name's there. Ackerman." The detainee simply said.

"That's your last name. I'm asking about your _first_ name." The doctor emphasized.

Suddenly, the detainee's mood changed again and she brought her face near the doctor again.

"Tell me your name." The detainee demanded, grinning widely again.

The doctor pushed the detainee's face away from hers and looked at the papers again, "How old are you?"

"Hm? 21? No. 19? No. Maybe... 22? Or 20?" The detainee then looked at the doctor, "What's your name?"

The doctor had the urge to roll her eyes but stopped it immediately when she remembered what happened earlier when she did it.

"You're 21, idiot." The doctor informed the detainee.

"You know?" 

"Yes."

"So why were you asking? Are you interested in me?" The detainee tried to move her face near her again but her reflexes were fast enough to stop it.

" _No._ This is part of my job. I was asking you to know if your mind is in the present and not somewhere else." The doctor informed the detainee.

"Somewhere else?" The detainee cocked her head to the side, curiosity dancing in her features before snapping her head back to the doctor, her hands on either side of the table gripping it, "Hey, hey," She leaned her face _again_ like she was about to whisper something important.

The doctor raised an eyebrow as if asking the detainee a wordless question.

"What's your name?" The detainee still pressed on.

The doctor put her hand up on her face, pinching her nose in exasperation, getting tired of this detainee's stubbornness. She was supposed to keep it professional, no small talks out of topic and yet here she was, assigned to a hard headed psycho. 

_'Why is she so stubborn?'_

The doctor sighed before looking at the detainee again, whose face was inches away from hers.

"Why do you want to know my name so badly? What good would it bring you?" The doctor couldn't help herself asked.

The detainee grinned at her, "Because I'd like to know the name of _my woman_." 

"Excuse me?" The doctor scoffed, "I am _not_ your woman."

" _Yet._ " The detainee replied coolly, smirking at the doctor, "You're _my_ doctor so we'll be together from now on."

"Exactly, I am your _doctor._ Not a lover. Our relationship is _strictly_ professional." The doctor argued, "You're lucky I'm even riding on with you in these ridiculous small talks when I shouldn't." The doctor added.

The detainee grinned, her eyes twinkling, "Indeed, I'm lucky." She uttered, "Then? What's your name?"

"Annie. Annie Leonhart." The doctor finally gave in.

The detainee leaned her face even closer and before she could even react, she felt a pair of lips pressed hardly on her own.

They stayed in that position for several moments, Annie's thoughts seemed to not function well because of the shock she experienced for the _second_ time that day and her body didn't know how to react as well, it wasn't supposed to be like this, she didn't plan for her first day of duty to turned out like this, she _knew_ she should stop this madness but her body wouldn't act the way she wanted it to, it was like she was under a spell and she was trapped by some wild predator, just waiting for the right moment to strike on its helpless prey.

That was until she felt a tongue slide on her lips that she regained her complete control over her entire mind, body and soul and she pushed away the detainee harshly from her and slapped her across her face. Her own face heated up, her heart was beating wildly inside her chest, her body shaking visibly from the anger she was feeling and her eyes glaring daggers at the detainee's side profile which was being caressed by the detainee's hand.

Annie tried to calm herself and took several deep breaths.

The detainee looked at her, amusement shown on her face, seemingly not affected by the sharp slap she just received and instead found it hilarious that she was _actually_ slapped by her doctor on their first meeting.

The detainee retracted her face back a little but still inches away from Annie's face and her smirk was back on her lips, "Your name suits you. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman." 

Just as the detainee said that, an alarm went off and the two corps which were guarding the metal doors earlier entered the cell, made their way to the detainee, uncuffed the chains from the table and chair then yanked the detainee up from her seat. Dragging her harshly into her prison room where she had a bed that hanged on the ceiling using very thick and big chains and a small restroom.

Annie saw as they pushed her harshly against the single bed then cuffed the chains, which were on her wrists and now upper body, on the walls and they also added one pair of heavy chains around her ankles and a large heavy round metal around her neck.

Before the door to the prison room closed, she saw the detainee sat up, the long chains on her wrists and upper body keeping her in place, then looked at her, mouthed something at her before she smirked.

'See you soon, Doctor.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this story might even turn into because I did it impulsively! I'll probably the most shock if ever there are future revelations!


	3. Friends

The next day, Annie was making her way towards the canteen of the facility. She felt like every step, every breath and every single little move of her body were being watched and talked about everywhere.

Everyone was looking at her like she was some type of a virus that they needed to avoid or that she was some type of a disgusting creature with the way they were acting around her.

Annie didn't pay them any attention, of course, she thought that they were probably acting like that because she was new here and while it was true that she didn't give them even the tiniest bit of her time, it still irritated her that most of the attention were on her, that was the last thing that she'd like to welcome in her new place of work.

Well, everyone did avoid her like a plague except for this man who was walking towards her, apparently.

The man walked side by side with Annie, walking in the same pace as her then looked at her, "Hi! I heard you're new here like me!" The man cheerfully smiled at her.

_'Great, now I'll have to start acting nice too!'_

Annie turned her gaze to the man for a second before looking ahead again, "Yeah, I was just assigned here 2 days ago." She nodded.

"Assigned? Where were you from then?" The guy asked curiously.

Annie looked at the guy for a few seconds, contemplating whether the guy needed to know about that or not.

The guy noticed her hesitation and immediately panicked, "Oh! Sorry, was that too intruding for you? You don't need to answer it, it's fine. I was just curious." The guy scratched his nape, his face heating up in embarrassment. "I'm Armin, by the way. I'm a newbie and I volunteered to help here for as long as I can. Dr. Smith accepted me because I have enough knowledge about this field." The guy named _Armin_ introduced himself and blabbered on, obviously still trying to ease Annie from his intruding question earlier. He didn't want to mess up his chance of making a new friend.

Annie sighed, "No, it's okay. I was just thinking if I should tell you or not."

Armin nodded in understanding, "I completely understand." He smiled warmly at her.

They walked through the entrance of the canteen, made their way to the counter to order some food to eat and found some available seats.

Once they were seated at the corner, just near the entrance, they started eating silently.

Annie looked up at Armin and came up with a decision then turned her gaze back down at her food again, "I'm Annie, I came from a facility from Marley." She introduced shortly.

Armin looked up at her in surprise before he nodded and smiled, "I see. So, you came from far away then."

Annie nodded her head, "Yeah."

Armin was about to ask something when someone placed their plate on their table. Annie and Armin looked up to see 4 people standing beside their table.

"Hello! Is it okay if we sit with you guys?" The small, smaller than Annie, and petite blonde girl with sparkling blue ocean eyes asked, smiling at them.

Armin looked at Annie to ask for approval but Annie gave the answer instead.

"Yeah, sure." 

"Sweet! Thank you!" The small girl made her way to Annie's direction and sat beside her, followed by the tall, tanned and freckled girl who sat beside the small girl while the two tall guys sat beside Armin's each side.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Krista or you could also call me Historia, whichever you feel like calling me!" The girl, Historia, happily introduced herself to Armin and Annie.

"I'm Marco. Nice to meet you two!" The tall guy with short black hair and freckles introduced himself.

A moment of awkward silence filled the table as no one seemed to want to introduced themselves next until Armin decided to save them and break the awkwardness, "I'm Armin! I'm still just a newbie here so please guide me as much as you could!" He said, smiling at them.

Historia smiled back at him, "Oh, we're quite the newbies too. That's why we decided to join in with you both." 

"Really?!" Armin got up from his seat, his palms banging on the table, his eyes sparkling with excitement and delight which made the others jumped in their seats and turned their attention to the overly excited man who looked like a bubbly little kid who just heard the best news about his favorite fairy tale book for the first time in years.

Armin looked around the canteen and saw all the eyes on him which made him shrunk down slowly on his seat in embarrassment and mumbling a "Sorry."

The tall, tanned and freckled girl laughed out loud, mocking the meek guy making him feel more embarrassed which Historia noticed so she elbowed the girl on her side harshly that made the girl to choke and gasped for air. She glanced at Historia and found the petite girl looked at her then turned her gaze on Armin who was wallowing in embarrassment.

The girl cleared her throat before speaking, "I'm Ymir, by the way. No last name, just Ymir." Ymir introduced herself that made Armin look up at them and nodded his head in acknowledgement for Ymir's introduction.

"My name's Jean." The guy across from Annie suddenly spoke up and introduced himself, probably helping out with easing the embarrassed guy.

"I see! Nice to meet you all! I hope we can be good friends!" Their distraction seemed to work because Armin's face lightened up and he was back to his usual cheerful self.

They then looked at Annie when they remembered she still hadn't introduced herself while Annie just looked back at them, bored. A few seconds later when they still didn't take their eyes off Annie and seemed like they were actually waiting for her to say something about herself, Annie raised her eyebrow in question before sighing.

"I'm Annie. I was assigned here." 

"Oh, so you're not a newbie then?" Marco asked.

"No and yes."

"Huh?" They all asked in confusion.

"No, I'm not a newbie when it comes to dealing with these people, I was considered to be one of the best back in my hometown. Yes, I'm a newbie here as well." Annie explained.

"So, you've had your fair share of experiences with these kinds of people then?" Jean inquired.

"Yes, but not to the point where I could call myself a pro. I've still got a long way to go." She replied.

"Annie, I have a question but you don't need to answer it if you don't want to." Armin hesitated.

Annie glanced at Armin, "What is it?"

"Why did you request for a transfer of patients and detainees from Dr. Smith?" Armin questioned her, his tone was careful as to not trigger Annie of something that might've happened that they didn't know.

Annie's every little bit of expression on her face was erased, remembering the unpleasant interaction she had with her first detainee of her first duty yesterday, and she stared at them blankly.

The others noticed the sudden change on their new friend's aura and expression and tried to change the topic to not let her dwell on something that was probably unpleasant but Annie cut them off and gave her honest answer.

"Because I don't think I can handle the detainee. I'm afraid I'd lose my mind before I can have the chance to help better the detainee."

"Oh." Was all they could say before they turned to their own food and resumed eating.


	4. Reasons

**The day before, few hours after Annie's 'meeting' with Detainee Ackerman and her other patients/detainees**

Right after she was finished with her entire duty for the day, she immediately made her way to Dr. Smith's office to have a talk with the man about her request of transfer.

Once she was at the office's door, she knocked three times and waited for several seconds outside the door until she heard a muffled "Come in" from the inside.

She entered the office and made her way to the chair in front of Dr. Smith's table, not waiting for his invitation and just invited herself to sit on the chair, her nose almost flaring up from the amount of annoyance she had been feeling this day and she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn of whatever Dr. Smith might think about her.

Sure, she had the experience of dealing with them but that didn't mean that she had the _requir_ _ed_ _patience_ to actually deal with them. She had always been known for having a temper and one of the smallest amount of patience and she wouldn't even deny it because that was simply the _reality_.

Dr. Smith was startled at her sudden action and stared at her perplexed. Letting the girl in front of him to have a few moments to calm herself before proceeding to ask her. He could see the girl already on edge and was probably too close from lashing out and that was the last thing he needed.

"Dr. Smith, I have come here to ask for a request of transfer." Annie spoke up after several minutes of trying to calm herself.

Dr. Smith just locked his eyes on her face, examining her expression and trying to think of better words to ask his questions but only finding a simple, "Transfer for?"

"If it's possible I'd like to go back to Marley but I know that's not possible since you had an _agreement_ with Dr. Jaeger that _I_ agreed too." Annie gazed at his eyes, her expression remained as plain as it could get to hide her irritation. "That's why I've come up with a decision to ask you of a transfer for patients and detainees instead."

"If you wouldn't mind, may I ask which _detainee_ are you referring to and why?" Dr. Smith questioned although he already had someone in mind.

"Room 047, Detainee Ackerman. The reason is that I don't think in my current _strength_ I can handle someone like her. I feel like my mind's about to explode with every passing second I spent time with her and this was _just_ the first day, I'm afraid what would happen if I were to stay too long in the same room as her." Annie explained in one breath, her chest heaving tremendously after her long explanation, her irritated expression back on her face and her lips were in a thin line remembering the incident that occurred back in Room 047.

"Are you sure you're not just getting ahead of yourself? Like you said it's just the first day, give yourself some time to adjust then maybe you can find a way to handle her." Dr. Smith tried to convince her calmly, "Because I do think that someone like you is exactly what we needed and the only one that can handle her." He added more, "Her previous on looker doctors gave up on her during the first few minutes of their first meeting because she was too much for them to handle but _you_ finished a whole session with her." He finished, looking at Annie intently and trying to figure out what the girl was thinking.

Annie stood up from her seat and faced Dr. Smith, "Sir, with all due respect I think you're overestimating me and if you _do_ find someone that _could_ handle her, good for you but I don't think that's me." She looked at him straight in the eyes like telling him that her decision was final and that whatever he say to her wouldn't change a thing, "I'm sorry but this is my final decision, sir. Please, don't take away the rights that I have to request a transfer from me." She dismissed.

Dr. Smith lingered his gaze on her for a few moments until he sighed, "Alright. You will be exchanged with someone to look over Room 047, I will give it to someone to deliver it to you later so you can continue your duty tomorrow peacefully."

"Thank you, Doc. I appreciate it." Annie thanked him before making her way out of the office, bumping into someone in the process which she immediately apologized, "Sorry." 

"It's fine." They mumbled.

\------

**Back to the current day**

After a few moments of silence in the table, Annie decided to question them instead.

"Why are you all here anyway? No offense but you guys look like you're more suited for other things instead of dealing with these people." Annie said without looking up at them and continued eating the fruits she bought.

"What do we look like exactly?" Ymir asked, offense not taken but interested in what Annie's answer.

Annie looked at them, studying their faces, biting on a banana and swallowed it first before speaking, "You guys look jobless."

The others widened their eyes in surprise and their jaws dropped with what they heard, looking at Annie in disbelief while Ymir cackled loudly, seemingly not taking the answer that Annie gave her offensive and the only one who got the joke.

Annie smirked at seeing their reactions before standing up and made her way to the nearby trash can to throw her trash in it then going back to the table.

Ymir wiped the tears that were prickling in the corner of her eyes before giving Annie a thumbs up, "I like that answer!" She howled in amusement.

Annie sat back down on her seat, resting for a bit and waited for their lunch time to be over.

"Anyway, to answer your question, we volunteered here." Ymir gave her the answer after calming down.

"So, you're all volunteers, huh." Annie stated.

"All?" Marco questioned, looking at Armin for confirmation.

"Oh yeah! I'm a volunteer too." Armin affirmed, smiling at them.

"I see." Marco replied, smiling back.

"So, what's the big idea? Why volunteer?" Annie asked curiously, she couldn't really believe there were some people who'd volunteer for this... Well, actually scratch that, she _believed_ there were some people who'd do just that.

"I mean, why not?" Jean asked back.

"Well, it's not like I have any other better things to do anyways, so I decided why not just be here and help." Historia shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I've been reading books regarding this type of work since I was a kid and it interested me." She explained.

"I joined because I don't have anywhere else to go." Ymir dismissed.

"I volunteered because of my friends." Jean whispered and Marco nodded. "I'm with Jean."

Armin hesitated for a bit but when he saw her newly found friends glanced at him and were expecting an answer, he gave in, looked down on his hands placed on his lap and sighed, "I'm in the same shoes as Jean. They're very important to me even though you guys might think I'm crazy once you find out who they were but...." Armin looked up to meet his friends' gazes, "You know, I want to help them as much as I can and to the best of my ability. They're my only family, we've been together since forever so I can't just give up on them and it might sound stupid but I'm still hoping for the day to come for them to be better and back to being decent human beings." He explained, his eyes betraying the cheerful smile that was on his lips and his lips quivering a little for forcing it to do so.

Marco raised his hand on Armin's back and rubbed it gently, comforting the obviously broken guy.

Jean looked at Armin with sympathy and understanding because that was exactly his reason why he volunteered here too, for the sake of his beloved friends.


	5. Small World

They sat there for a moment, looking at Armin and gave him some time to calm himself down.

Armin willed himself to take a couple of deep breaths, telling himself to not breakdown right in front of his friends that he just met and not wanting to ruin their first moment together by weighing them down with his own problems and responsibilities already.

As Armin was trying to calm himself down, the first bell rang out through the whole canteen indicating that lunch break was 10 minutes from being over and they still waited for Armin to regain his composure before going out of their own ways, the last thing they'd want was leave the poor guy all by himself while breaking down.

Armin gazed upon them and gave them a genuine smile, "Thank you, guys. Let's go?" He asked, his cheerful smile back on his face now.

They smiled back and nodded at him before standing up from their seats and started making their way to the entrance of the canteen, walking together.

"So, where do we go? We still have 10 minutes before the lunch break is over and get back to our own patients and detainees." Armin asked, looking at them.

"I'm sorry, guys. I'll have to go, I have to visit a detainee so...." Jean explained, his eyes looking at them guilty.

"Oh, no. It's fine, we understand." Armin reassured him.

"Yeah, good luck with your detainee." Historia smiled at him.

"I hope you're able to come out of their cell alive." Ymir mocked that earned her a smack on her shoulder by Historia.

"I have a patient to check too, I'll walk with you." Marco said to Jean while Jean nodded at him.

They both said goodbyes to their friends before started making their way to their own designated destination, glancing back at them one last time and waving before they continued walking.

Annie and the others then started walking towards the lobby and sat there, waiting for their own time of duty to come.

Armin turned her attention to Annie, "Hey, Annie." He called out for her.

Annie glanced at him through her peripheral vision and quirking an eyebrow at him, silently giving him the permission to continue what he was going to ask.

"Who was the detainee that you had trouble with?" When they heard Armin's question, Ymir and Historia stopped talking with each other then shifted their gazes on Annie, paying attention and waiting for her answer as well.

Annie closed her eyes for a moment and sighed, "Room 047, Detainee Ackerman." She whispered to them.

Armin's eyes widened after hearing Annie's answer, his mouth wide open and his heart dropped to his stomach knowing that another person seemed to give up on helping his friend.

His eyes shifted downwards on the floor, his shoulders slumped down in what seemed like an utter defeat, his hands were squeezed into tight fists that his porcelain knuckles were turning into an even whiter color and his voice was shaking when he uttered his reply, " _Oh."_

Armin suddenly stood up that made the other girls looked at him, "Um, I just remember I have a detainee to visit, I'll see you guys when I see you!" He tried to say as cheerful as he could, smiling at them brightly before he took off away from them while the girls lingered their eyes on his retreating figure until he disappeared from their sights.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Ymir whispered to herself.

"What was she like?" Historia asked and turned her attention back on Annie.

"Is she _that_ aggressive that she made you give up on her that easily? Cause looking at you, I don't think you're the type to give up so easily unless there's something that _really_ pushed you into doing it." Ymir shrugged.

Annie opened her eyes, rested her head into the walls and her eyes were locked onto the ceiling, "She _is_ aggressive, alright. I think every detainee here is, she's not an exemption." She croaked lazily, seemingly not wanting to drag this topic any longer.

"Exactly! She's not an exemption, so what gives? She's the only one of your other detainees that you asked for transfer, you don't seem like you had problems with the others." Ymir still pressed on.

Annie snapped her head to the side and glared at Ymir before focusing her gaze back at the ceiling and took a deep breath, "The others I could handle but her? She's insufferable." She dismissed.

"Ah, I think I have a feeling of what happened." Ymir smirked at Annie, looking at her side profile.

She saw Annie looked at her at the corner of her eyes and her expression was enough of a giveaway for her curiosity of what Ymir had in mind, "What is it?" 

Ymir smirked at her first before looking ahead, "I'm guessing she took a liking on you." She teased before standing up, stretched her arms and upper body then she looked back down on Annie's eyes, "But that's just my guess though." She finished, just in time for the bell to ring loudly indicating their lunch break was over and it was time to get back on business.


	6. Hostile

The detainee was back in the position that she was at yesterday, chained on the table in front of her and the chair that she was sitting on.

She found it really ridiculous how these people locked them all up so securely and chained them to the point of really limiting their movements, they seemed to be _so_ cautious with them and afraid of the possibilities of what _might_ they do that only these _sane_ people could think of, like they were some crazy wild animal that needed to be tamed because if not, all hell will break loose.

She cackled loudly inside the cell, thinking of her thoughts about these people quivering in fear because of her and it gave her an odd satisfaction and amusement.

She _knew_ something was not right in her head but the way these supposed to be _sane_ people treated them were way out of line but she did understand them though because she didn't know herself what she _could_ do if she were to be break free of these shackles. She thought it might be better for these people to have her shackled but that didn't mean she _liked_ what they were doing to her.

One of these days, if she were given even a tiny bit of chance to break free from these shackles, she would probably figure out what kind of shit she could do.

She sat in the chair, her legs bouncing up and down below her excitedly, her pointer fingers in both hands tapping the chair's armrests where her wrists were chained that's also connected to the table and she looked at the metal door that separated her from the outside world. 

Waiting patiently for her new doctor that she first met yesterday, excited to see her gorgeous icy blue eyes, her stoic and fierce face, her mouth that spit out some spicy words back at her whenever she provoked her but her lips that felt remarkably soft and luscious when she pressed her own against hers, would make everyone think that she was even crazier than they already thought she was and damn really lost her mind.

Grinning widely to herself when she thought of seeing her new doctor, she couldn't help herself but act like a little kid whose favorite toy, which she had been waiting for a long time, was about to be delivered to her today.

The two corps glanced at her through the small parted metal doors that they opened slightly to check on whatever she was doing and looked at her weirdly.

She didn't pay them no mind as she was already used to the kinds of look that people gave her way and it wasn't that news to anyone that she had made some of them suffer for looking at her the wrong way during the first time she received those looks but right now, she didn't really give a damn.

The two corps looked away from her and turned their focus on someone and talked to them from the other side of the metal doors, that she couldn't quite see because the metal doors were blocking her line of vision into seeing the person but she assumed it was her new doctor that she met yesterday.

She grinned really widely, if that was still possible, and her legs bounced up and down violently on the floor, feeling herself becoming more and more excited every passing second. She reached her arms onto the table right in front of her and intertwined her own hands together _tightly_ that her knuckles were becoming white, trying to maintain herself as to not look like an overly excited kid but failing miserably.

However, after a couple of minutes had passed, all her excitement vanished from her entire body, her body straightened up harshly from her chair, her expression void of any emotions except for the scowl and the deadly glare that she was giving the person who entered her cell, showing her displeasure about them, and her hands that were intertwined together earlier because of excitement were now turned into fists.

She slammed her fists on the table loudly making a loud _bang_ and it made the desktop of the table to crack in the middle, she then stood up from her chair violently, making her _heavy_ metal chair to move backward and made an annoying shriek throughout the cell, the chains barely keeping her in place because of the sudden aggressive action that she made, the chains were imprinting itself on her skin through the orange detainee top that she was wearing, leaving some red rough marks and her chains made some loud clanking noises, to the point that the two corps could hear them on the other side that made them opened the metal doors.

"Who the fuck are you?!"


	7. Violence

"Who the fuck are you?!" The detainee enraged, her tone dripping with venom, the veins on her neck were exposed for everyone in the cell to see, her piercing grey eyes were still throwing daggers onto someone, who walked into her cell through the metal doors earlier, like she didn't favor the fact that how this peasant just entered her chamber without her permission. 

The two corps quickly went to the detainee and violently dragged the chains that were on her wrists and upper body that made the detainee to be yanked back down in her seat. 

The two corps uncuffed the chains on the table that had a crack in the middle then made their way to the round metal on the ground behind her and they cuffed it to the chains which were connected to the detainee's wrists and upper body, they did it all while they made sure that they didn't touch her, they wouldn't like to anger the detainee even more than she already was.

After all, she was stronger than both of them individually and together. In fact, she could easily just break through all the shackles which were restraining her and made them suffer for all the roughness that they've been showing her whenever they put her back in her prison room and right now but the detainee didn't.

The person who entered the cell was frozen in their spot, staring wide eyed at what was happening before their eyes. They didn't know what to do except to stare dumbly at the detainee, who was still glaring at them intensely that they were afraid the detainee could've killed them right then and there if she was not chained, and the person's eyes widened even more at the realization and how _true_ that realization was.

The two corps walked to the motionless person and looked at them in sympathy. "Hey, are you okay? She didn't hurt you right?"

The person blinked several times and casted their gaze upon the two corps before them, "Uh, y-yeah, yeah! I wasn't just... expecting that, I guess." The person chuckled awkwardly, scratching their eyebrow and their eyes looking everywhere but the detainee, afraid to meet those fury eyes which they could still feel were focused on them.

The two corps nodded and turned to the detainee then one of them spoke firmly to the detainee, trying his best to not let his fear be known to the detainee and give her the satisfaction of knowing it, "This is Jean Kirstein, he's a volunteered helper here. He will be the new on looker in this cell, you will take tests and answer his questions every session."

Jean mustered up a little bit of courage inside him and tried to make eye contact with the detainee but quickly pried his eyes away as fast as he did.

The detainee chuckled humorlessly while her eyes still as sharp and intense as before, "Where's the doctor from yesterday?" She asked calmly although everything in her was far from calm.

"That's none of your business." One of the corps replied, clearly not wanting to share any bit of information about the doctor.

The detainee stood up from the chair viciously and stride her way to the other people in the cell but only stopping passed the middle of the room, the chains that were restraining her stretched out straight meaning this was as far as she could go.

Jean and the other two corps who were still near the metal doors looked at her in alert and waited for her any possible next move.

The two corps then looked at each other and nodded before they made their way in front of Jean, trying to protect him from what _might_ happen. 

Having been working in this type of work for too long, they learned to have always expected the worst outcome possible.

"Eld." The detainee growled one of the corps' names, "Where's the doctor from yesterday?" She demanded, a threat edging in her tone of voice.

Eld still held his head up high and locked his eyes onto the detainee's with the same intensity, "I already told you." He paused and looked at her face which was now contorted in rage, not liking the way Eld was acting towards her, "It's none of your-" 

Eld didn't get to finish what he was about to say when the detainee stomped her right foot hard on the ground backwards, that left a big crack on the ground and she pulled the chains that restrained her with all the strength that she got which caused the chains to snap into pieces.

The two corps got alerted and waited for her attack, Eld made sure to press the emergency button connected to every corps' own emergency button to call for any back up nearby while they pushed Jean more behind them, his back harshly bumping into the metal doors because of the impact of their push which made the two corps to look at him in worry, afraid they hurt the young man without meaning to.

While the two corps' attentions were on Jean and were asking him if he was alright, the detainee ran to their direction fast which didn't go unnoticed to Jean and his eyes widened, "Behind you!"

When the two corps processed what Jean said, they turned their body behind them and faced the direction where the detainee was but just as they did that, they were greeted by one fist each right in their faces.

The detainee didn't let their bodies to fall flat completely on the floor and grabbed them on their faces while their bodies were still in the air, her fingers digging into their flesh harshly, then she pushed their heads down violently on the ground, the back of their heads bounced harshly leaving two round cracks on the ground, their blood dripping to the sides of their faces and made them dizzy from the strong impact of the attack. 

Jean called out their names in both fear and shock, afraid that the two corps were injured severely and shocked at the brutal scene before him.

The detainee then walked in the middle of the two corps, standing above them and looking down on them, her eyes blazing in fury and her hands twitching from wanting to do more violence to anyone who defy her.

"Where'sthe doctor from yesterday?" She repeated her question again, demanding an immediate answer from the two corps and an answer that would satisfy her curiosity.

The two corps shook their heads, trying to get the dizziness that they were feeling to disappear and focused their gazes upon the detainee, their chests heaving rapidly.

"Why do you care so much about that doctor? You weren't like this to your previous ones. In fact, you were more than delightful when they gave up because of you." Eld caught his breath at the back of his throat when the detainee stomped her foot on his neck harshly then it stayed press hardly on his neck that made Eld to desperately gasped for air.

"I'll ask this one last time and I better get the answer that I want," She crouched her upper body down to the other one while her foot was still pressed on Eld's neck, whose face was becoming paler from the lack of air going through his body and desperately trying to get the foot off his neck but failing to do so.

"Where _is_ the doctor from yesterday?" She emphasized, her voice low and had an edge of finality in them like telling the two corps that if they still didn't give her the answer that she'd like to hear, they wouldn't like what she'd do to them.

The other one looked at her in fear, "S-she was transferred!" He said nervously.

"Why?" The detainee inquired more.

"Because she didn't think she could be in the same room as you! That's why she asked for a transfer! She didn't want you!" He yelped.

The detainee's eyes darkened and her expression seemed to be glowering even more that Jean noticed, which made him scared for the guy.


	8. Violence II

"What did you say?" 

Eld's comrade seemed to not feel the dark aura that was emitting from the detainee and didn't notice the danger that was gonna come after him if he didn't shut his mouth.

"Do you have hearing problems or what?!" He pushed himself up the floor using his right elbow and left hand, his body tilted to the side then he looked up at her, his eyes showing his irritation and seemed to forget who he was talking to. "I said she didn't want you!" He yelled loudly, his voice cracking up at the end because he just realized right then and there what was really gonna come after him but it was already too late.

The foot that was pressed on Eld's neck seconds ago now made its way through his comrade's face. The detainee did a tornado kick onto his face that made his body to slam back onto the ground face first.

The detainee wasn't satisfied yet and put her hand on top of the man's head, gripping his hair tightly that made the man yelp in pain and made him looked up at them harshly.

Jean saw the blood running down the man's nose and cringed at the sight of his beaten face.

_'That must've hurt.'_

Jean saw how the man grab the detainee's hand that was gripping his hair and tried to pull the hand into his hair more to at least ease the pain that he was feeling because if he were to try and pulled the hand away, he knew it would only hurt more.

"Did she tell you that or that's just what you assumed?" The detainee bellowed and gripped the man's hair more making the man to cried out in pain.

The detainee didn't even let him had the chance to answer her question before she slammed his head back onto the ground repeatedly, his already bloody face was becoming more gruesome everytime his head was slammed on the floor.

"Stop!" Eld yelled, he just regained a tiny bit of his strength and he tried his best to help out his comrade. 

"Please stop!" Eld pleaded this time.

The detainee didn't even look at him and mind his pleas, she seemed to be in her own world like she was in a trance of violence. Her mind only showing her different gruesome scenarios that she could do to these men that defy her.

Jean only stared in horror at the cruel scene before him, he didn't know what to do to be of any kind of help and his body seemed to not obey what he wanted it to do, it just stood stiff and was shaking.

Suddenly, the metal doors were harshly opened and some scouts ran through the cell, to rescue their comrade.

The sounds of footsteps running into the cell seemed to snap the detainee out of her trance and she stood up then backed away before they could even get the chance to touch her.

"Don't you _dare._ " She growled at the scouts who were attempting to get close to her and tried to grab her. 

She then looked at the man she just mercilessly slammed on the ground and saw him passed out with his blood pooling the floor. 

The detainee chuckled darkly before she started walking away from them into her prison room, only stopping and looking back at them to say her final _order_ to them.

"Tell Eyebrows, I want that doctor I met yesterday to be _my_ doctor and if you don't follow what I want and you still send me some _pathetic_ on lookers, I will not hesitate to do it all over again until that doctor came back to _me_."


	9. Connected

**The day after**

It was lunch time and the group of new friends were gathered at their usual spot in the corner near the entrance of the canteen.

"How was your duty yesterday?" Historia asked, her gaze was focused on Marco and Jean but her gaze lingered on Jean, who was quietly eating his food and his mind looked like it was not in the present but somewhere else.

"Hm? Oh, it was kinda hectic but I got it." Marco smiled at her.

"Nothing major happened?" 

"Nope, not really. Thankfully though cause if there was, you know it meant chaos." Marco laughed a little.

"How was your patient? Are they showing any results?" Historia pressed on, raking up every nook and crook of her thoughts just to make a conversation throughout their table which was too quiet.

"Yes! She's doing great actually. Although, she seemed overly excited when it comes to food, acts rather aggressive sometimes then she spaced out onto nothing but overall, she's doing just fine." Marco added happily.

"That's good to hear! You barely get to hear a good news when it comes to patients and detainees alike here so it's refreshing!" Armin joined in the conversation, genuinely happy that someone was actually making an effort to be better.

"And that's, of course, thanks to the one who's with them every step of the way, and patiently helping them get through everytime." Historia praised Marco of his job well done, smiling warmly at him.

"Thank you but I think you give me too much credit, I mean it wouldn't be possible if not for the effort of the patient too." Marco replied, his face reddened in embarrassment because of the sudden praise he got from his friend, which barely happened to him.

"Jean, what's up with you, dude?" Ymir suddenly butted in and cut off the warm conversation that was going on between the three, her elbow propped up on the table, her right hand was under her chin and her eyes were focused on Jean, curiosity written in them.

The three stopped with their conversation and looked at Jean, waiting for his answer too.

Jean looked up at each of his friends' questioning gazes towards him then looked back down on his food, shaking his head, "It's nothing important."

"Is someone messing with you?" Annie lazily asked, her expression remained bored but there was curiosity in her eyes.

"What? No, no, no." Jean locked his eyes with them again, shaking his head multiple times with his arms. "No one. Besides if there was, I wouldn't let them just mess with me without paying them back!" Jean smirked awkwardly.

Annie raised her eyebrow at him before shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention back to her food.

"Jean, you know if there's a problem, all you could do is ask." Historia spoke, her eyes were gentle yet her words were firm.

Jean saw Marco and Armin nodded their heads at him while Ymir and Annie were doing their own businesses but he saw them looking at him in the corner of their eyes, paying attention to their conversation.

Jean sighed, "I know, I know." He sat up straight and lazily putting the food that was on the plate in front of him to his mouth, "But I don't think you guys can help me with this one." He looked away in shame.

"Just try." Ymir told him, smirking.

"You guys are gonna think I'm crazy." Jean said in a whisper, his face heated up in embarrassment.

"I mean," Annie looked around the canteen. "I'm surprised we aren't yet." She said.

Ymir let out a laugh with what Annie said then nodded her head, "Right, Blondie."

"Which one?" Annie deadpanned while looking at Armin and Historia who were chuckling at her question.

Ymir stopped laughing then looked at the three of them, "Oh." She said when she realized what Annie meant.

"So?" They all turned their attention back on Jean, waiting for him to start whatever he had in store for them.

"Well, you know that detainee I visited yesterday?" Jean started.

"Yeah?" They all recalled him saying that he had to leave early because he had a detainee to visit.

"You see, it didn't really end well and it got really bad. Like really _really_ bad." Jean emphasized.

"How bad?" Ymir asked for specific.

"Like, detainee mercilessly had beaten up the corps guarding the cell until their faces turned gruesome and bloody and one of the corps passed out because his face was brutally smashed on the floor a couple of times just because they didn't give the detainee the answer that was needed, kind of _bad_." Jean whispered to them, making sure that no one had heard him aside from his friends on the table. "Also, the detainee _demanded_ something from Dr. Smith." He finished.

The others listening on the table cringed at what they heard, imagining the scene that their friend described to them and couldn't help but feel bad for the corps.

"Wow, that sounds really bad." Ymir stated after a long moment of silence that passed through the table because they were still processing what Jean told them.

"Yeah." Marco agreed.

"What was the demand?" Armin asked.

"The detainee wanted to change the on looker assigned for her. She said that she wouldn't hesitate to do what she did all over again if Dr. Smith keeps sending her, quote-by-quote, _pathetic on lookers._ " Jean whispered to them in embarrassment because he was one of the _pathetic on lookers_ that the detainee was talking about.

Annie raised her eyebrows at what she heard, she had feeling of who might the detainee be that Jean was talking about and she didn't like it.

"Yikes, that smells trouble." Ymir cringed.

Jean nodded his head, "Yeah but you know? She's pretty though." He blurted out of nowhere, his focus still on his food and seemed like he didn't realize yet what he just said.

His friends looked at him like he's grown 2 heads at the same time.

"What the fuck?" 

Jean looked at his friends in confusion, still not realizing what he just said, "What?"

Before any of them could answer, someone made their way into their table wearing a corps uniform. 

"Dr. Leonhart?" He asked, looking around them at the table curiously.

Annie looked at him and raised her eyebrow questioningly, "Yes?"

The man focused his gaze on her, "Dr. Smith wants to talk to you in his office."

Annie's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "For what?"

"About a transfer." The man simply said.

Annie stood up from her seat harshly, her palms banging on the table, her neutral face turned into a scowl and her icy blue eyes were glaring daggers onto the man that delivered the message to her, obviously not happy with what she heard.

Her friends jumped up in their seats at the sudden outburst that came from their usually collected friend. Yeah sure, they just met her but they've never seen her so worked up about something, she was _seething_. Her eyes looked like they were ablaze, her hands squeezed tightly into fists and her usually bored expression was replaced with an angry expression.

"If this is about what I think it is, I _don't_ want it." Annie emphasized.

"But Dr. Leonhart-"

"No!" She said loudly, cutting the man's off with his reasoning. "I don't give a damn. I'm _not_ coming back to that room." 

Armin's eyes widened when he realized what was happening and then he remembered what Jean told them earlier and he had a feeling it was connected with Annie's situation right now, but he didn't have a confirmation yet so he turned his gaze on Jean, he tapped him on the shoulder, snapping the guy out of his stupor and turned his attention on Armin who was seated beside him.

"Jean, what was the room number and the name of the detainee that you visited yesterday?" Armin asked, his expression showed his fear, fear of finding out that he was right about what he was feeling.

"Hm? Oh...." Jean tried to remember what he saw on the metal doors.

"Ah, if I'm not mistaken it was Room 047, the detainee's name was Ackerman." He said to them, he looked around his friends to see Armin, Historia and Ymir looking at him, surprised.

Marco and Jean looked at them in confusion, not knowing what was happening.

"Why? Did something happen?" Marco asked them for details.

"Detainee Ackerman was my first detainee when I was assigned here during my first day of duty. I asked Dr. Smith for a transfer of patients and detainees because I couldn't stand being with her." Annie informed the two guys, her voice was low and her eyebrows were narrowed.

Jean stared at Annie in shock, not believing the fact that they seemed to be somehow connected to that detainee. 

"Damn, small world, huh?" Ymir whispered to them.

"Right." Marco whispered back.


	10. Hello, Doctor.

Despite her blatant refusal about the order, she couldn't really just disobey Dr. Smith, at the end of the day, he was still her superior.

The one that should be blamed here and the one and _only_ that she could blame was that stubborn detainee in Room 047. This was all _her_ fault, not Dr. Smith, not the corps, not Jean and certainly _not_ her. It was all that damn Ackerman's fault.

She made her way to Dr. Smith's office together with the man who made the effort to come and picked her up at the canteen and delivered the message to her, her footsteps were heavy and she was fuming. 

She was starting to get really irritated _again_ , everything had been going well for her since yesterday, no trouble, no headache, no annoying questions and no _Ackerman_.

"Ackerman! Ackerman! Ackerman!" Annie sat at the waiting sofa chair outside of Dr. Smith's office, chanting the detainee's name out loud, when the man who was with her earlier left her and went to his own duty and she was all alone in the corridor, letting go of her mask and letting out all of her frustrations and anger, "I'm about to lose my damn mind because of that damn hardheaded imbecile!" She finished, but still cursing the detainee inside her head like she was doing her own style of voodoo.

"Well, isn't that great." Annie heard a familiar voice, an annoying one at that and she snapped her head upwards to look at the owner of the annoying voice and saw the detainee, that she was just cursing earlier, standing right in front of her, her body was bent over to place her face near Annie's and when Annie looked up at her, their faces were really close that they could feel each other's breaths on their lips.

Annie pushed the detainee's face away from her and stood up faster than the lightning, her entire body and soul on high alert and in a defense mood like she was trying to protect herself from danger.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Why aren't you in your cell?!" Annie couldn't help herself but shouted because of the mixed feelings bubbling up inside her at seeing the detainee again. All _negative_ feelings.... or so she hoped.

The detainee didn't answer her and just raised her arms to show Annie that she was still chained.

Annie checked the detainee up and down and saw that she was chained from her wrists, upper body and ankles with two heavy metal balls connected to the chains, making it harder for anyone to walk or _run_ because of the added weight at the tail of their heels but the detainee seemed like it didn't affect her at all and it was just some piece of paper for her.

Annie had heard the story from Jean about what happened yesterday and she also heard a little bit of parts from the corps' side of story of 'why they just let a single detainee beat them up to a pulp' as Annie had asked them, and she heard that this detainee was a lot stronger than most of them and she also heard them say it'd take probably ten veteran corps to at least calm the detainee down whenever she was being aggressive. Though, that barely happened because the detainee would snap out of her little violent world if they ever tried getting near her and tried touching her.

Annie didn't believe them and thought that they were overestimating this detainee and that they were just probably _weak_ but seeing the detainee now with chains and heavy metals all over her body but she was still moving like it wasn't even holding her back and slowing her down, Annie might have to rethink what she thought of this detainee because she might've just underestimated her.

Annie looked back up at the detainee's eyes and saw her staring at her which made her shifted her eyes away from the detainee, feeling her face heated up in embarrassment. 

_'What the fuck?! Me?! Embarrassed?! To this fucker?! No way!'_

She screamed loudly in her head, feeling irritated with her thoughts and snapped her head harshly to glare at the detainee in front of her, cursing herself for showing _that_ part of her to the detainee.

_'That will never happen. Never in a million years. I'd rather die!'_

"What?!" She said loudly at the detainee, her annoyance was coming back to her.

The detainee grinned at her and her eyes were sparkling.

"Hello, Doctor."


	11. The Doctor and The Detainee

"Hello, Doctor." 

The detainee happily greeted her, her face eating grin was back on her face and her usually darkened grey eyes were sparkling brightly while looking at her.

"Why are you here?" Annie crossed her arms and glared at the detainee.

"I wanted to see you." The detainee replied.

"Don't give me that bullshit. What do you want?" Annie pressed on.

The detainee laughed loudly at the attitude she was giving her, her head thrown back and her shoulders were shaking from laughing hard.

Annie just looked at the detainee, waiting for her amusement to subsided and it gave her an odd déjà vu feeling.

_'This is just like what happened back at her cell.'_

After the detainee's amusement died down, her gaze lingered on Annie a bit longer and she stepped closer to her, that made Annie to step back.

"Don't you fucking dare get near me!" Annie threatened, her voice was low but its harshness was present and her arm stretched out, her palm up like a stop sign, to the detainee.

The detainee however didn't stop and still stepped closer to Annie until her stomach was being touched by Annie's palm, that was stretched out to her. She stopped stepping closer and waited for Annie to push her away.

Annie's hands were shaking, her mind was blank. She didn't know exactly what she was feeling everytime she was near the detainee ever since the first day.

Everytime someone mentioned the detainee or whenever she crossed Annie's mind, Annie felt like she lost a part of herself and was being put back together like new puzzle pieces and it was _intense_ that it hit her with mixed feelings all at once. She was _sure_ she felt irritated and annoyed with the detainee but she was not gonna lie and tell herself she didn't find the detainee _extremely_ attractive, no matter how insane the detainee was and it was confusing Annie that she honestly didn't know what to do anymore.

That was also part of the reason why she wanted someone to look for this detainee instead of her, she was _afraid_ of what this attraction might turn into.

_'This somehow felt familiar.'_

"Don't. Just go away." She whispered, her voice was so soft that it was barely audible, if it wasn't quiet in the corridor that they were in, she was sure neither of them was gonna hear it.

Annie hanged her head low, her eyes were on the floor. She couldn't meet the detainee's intense gaze on her because she knew she was gonna feel even worse than she already was feeling at the moment if she did.

"Push me away." The detainee provoked her. "Stay away from me. Get mad at me, even more mad than you already are. Don't let me get close to you. You don't need me. You shouldn't want me." The detainee said, more like reminded her. Reminded her of how the detainee could be bad for her and how dangerous whatever this game was that she entered, which started between them the moment that incident in Room 047 happened and she showed the detainee how much it affected her.

"I do terrible things even if I don't want to." The detainee opened up to her, giving her the tiniest bit of information about what was going on in her head or what she was feeling.

Annie looked up at the detainee and locked their eyes together, "Why are you doing them if you don't want to? That doesn't make sense!" 

"I _can't_ control myself." The detainee emphasized. Letting out a bitter smile on her expressionless face. "Like my entire mind and body were being corrupted by someone inside me and made me do those things." She cracked up more information about herself.

"Is that why you're here? Did someone put you here?" Annie pushed her luck and asked her more intruding questions, suddenly finding herself interested in the detainee.

"Nobody put me here." The detainee simply replied.

"What crimes did you do?" Annie ignored her reply.

"I _killed_ people. I _tortured_ people." The detainee answered, taking a step closer while looking at her intently to see what reaction she'd give her and how would she react.

Annie gripped at the detainee's shirt when she was standing right in front of her, inches away from Annie.

"Who detained you here?" She asked her question one more time.

The detainee still looked at her, trying to figure out what the girl was thinking.

" _I_ did."

Annie met the detainee's intense gaze that was just focused on her, "Why?"

"Because I'm dangerous." The detainee stated the obvious while leaning her head down to Annie's face and only stopping when their lips were near each other.

"That's why you need to stay away from me." The detainee warned, her intense gaze was locked onto Annie's blank eyes, waiting for Annie to push her away.

After a few seconds, their lips were locked onto each other again but this time was different.

Annie gripped onto the shirt that the detainee was wearing, pulling the detainee closer to her and letting out all her frustration and irritation that she was feeling for the detainee into the heated kiss.

_'I must be going crazy.'_

The detainee pushed her body onto the wall behind her and pressed her body into Annie harder, locking her in place and not giving her any escape from her hold.

Annie placed her arms on the detainee's nape and wrapped them around it, her hands were gripping the detainee's hair then she pulled the detainee's head down onto her while the detainee's hands gripped tightly on her sides causing the long chains on her wrists to rattle against her sides.

The detainee parted her legs using her knee then hoisted her up against the wall that made Annie wrapped her legs around the detainee's waist.

The detainee wiped her tongue against her lower lip, asking for an entrance which she quickly obliged and their tongues clashed together for the first time.

The detainee released a guttural groan into her mouth when she bit harshly on the lower lip of the detainee that it bled a little then she pulled it, licking the blood away from the detainee's lip and pushing her tongue inside the detainee's mouth, letting the detainee to taste her own blood which earned Annie a throaty growl and two long slender fingers pressed hardly into her lower area and stroked her through her pants, which made Annie to involuntarily jerked her hips and gasped loudly when she felt the little friction.

The detainee stopped, she put her right hand back on the doctor's side and pulled her lips away from hers to smirk at her, a teasing glint was shown in her eyes which Annie noticed quickly when she opened her eyes to glare at the detainee.

" _Don't_ say another word, Ackerman." She threatened although her face was red from embarrassment. The detainee chuckled before kissing her hard again.

The detainee's right hand then made its way to one of her breasts and squeezed it hard that made her moan but her moan was muffled by not only the detainee's mouth but she felt her tongue shoved down her throat the moment Annie released the sound, swallowing the sound in her own throat.

The detainee's hand continued its journey to the valley of her breasts, then to her jugular notch, pressing on it hard enough that made Annie to choke and pulled away, she gasped for air and while she was gasping for air, she felt the detainee's mouth moved to her ear licking her earlobe that caused Annie to shiver.

"Fuck." She moaned to the detainee's ear.

"You're so gorgeous." The detainee rasped to Annie's ear, kissing the side of her neck. " _My_ gorgeous doctor." 

Her left hand then gripped Annie's waist tightly almost possessively, while Annie felt her right hand moved to her neck, her fingers caressing it lightly before she wrapped her hand around her neck and pressed harder on a certain spot enough that it made Annie see white flashed through her eyes and she desperately gasped for air, gripping her hands tightly on the detainee's nape, her nails digging harshly into her flesh that made the detainee to hiss through her ear.

The detainee pulled her face away then looked at Annie's face and chuckled darkly when she saw that even though Annie was desperately gasping for air and was clearly in pain, her glare on the detainee and the scowl on her face remained.

The detainee then loosened her grip around her neck which made her able to breathe freely again.

Annie placed her hands on top of the detainee's shoulders, getting her composure back.

The detainee let her get back on her feet, stood up straight then she let go of her neck. She settled her right hand on Annie's waist, gripping it tightly like her left hand then she grabbed her waist into her to pull Annie's body even closer and buried her face into Annie's neck, breathing in her scent.

"I told you to stay away from me." The detainee whispered to her weakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did they do all that while Ackerman had chains and two heavy metal balls connected to her ankles? In the middle of the empty corridor of Dr. Smith's office? Yes, they absolutely did.
> 
> Did they mind it? Nope, definitely not. Not even a tiny bit lmfao!


	12. See you soon, Doctor.

The two stayed in their position for a few moments, trying to get their breathings back to normal. Well, mostly Annie.

"Hey! Did you see a detainee going around here?! She just disappeared out of nowhere while I was watching her!" 

They heard someone shouted around the corner of the corridor.

"Did you just escape?" Annie couldn't help herself asked when she heard the corps' desperate shout.

"Hm? No. Did you really think of me that lowly to assume that I'd escape with these all over me?" The detainee wiggled her wrists a little which made a little rattling sound.

Annie just remained silent and rolled her eyes, thankfully the detainee was buried in the crook of her neck so she couldn't see the eye roll.

"If I did escape, these chains and heavy metals would break into pieces and wouldn't be all over me." She felt the detainee smirked in her neck.

When Annie heard the footsteps were nearing the corner, she tried to push the detainee away from her but she wouldn't budge.

"Get off of me! Someone's gonna see us!" Annie whispered to the detainee's ear through gritted teeth.

The detainee just let out a scoff and smirked at what she heard, "What? Are you scared of them finding out that one of the detainees was shoving her tongue down your throat?" She mocked.

Annie's face heated up in embarrassment and tried to pry the detainee away from her which she successfully did this time, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She yelled at the detainee.

The detainee backed away a little from the doctor, she stood in front of Annie and cackled loudly, enjoying the reaction that Annie was showing her.

Hearing the detainee's taunting laugh made her face to become even more red from embarrassment _and_ irritation, her eyes glaring at the detainee who was still laughing really hard.

The corps that Annie heard earlier rounded the corner and saw the detainee they were looking for, laughing maniacally in front of a.... 

The corps' eyes widened when they saw Dr. Leonhart's face reddened from what they assumed _anger_ and was glaring at the detainee who was laughing at her for whatever reason they didn't know and they immediately went to their direction to 'rescue' the doctor from the crazy detainee.

"Hey!" They shouted at the detainee and once they made their way to the direction where the detainee and the doctor were, they grabbed the chains on her upper body and yanked her away from the doctor all while the detainee was still laughing.

One of the corps turned to the doctor and saw her placed the back of her hand to cover her mouth, sweat was forming on her temples, her clothes slightly disheveled, her eyes were wide focused on the floor and seemed to avoid any eye contact from any of them and her still reddened face turned to the side. Her expression was the mixture of irritated, flabbergasted and..... embarrassed?

The corps looked at the doctor in wonder, asking themselves of what might've happened that caused the doctor who always seemed collected to be so caught off guard and let some emotions out in the open.

"Are you okay, Doctor? Did she hurt you?" The corps just ignored the questions in their heads and turned their focus on their duty.

The detainee cracked up even more, mocking the doctor and only stopped to say, "Your dear doctor is more than _just_ okay and no, I didn't hurt her.... Oh wait, I might actually have? I mean you did let out a-" 

"SHUT UP!" The detainee's words were cut off when the doctor yelled at her, her facial expression was still the same but the redness on her face seemed to intensify.

The corps were surprised at the sudden yell from the doctor and took her reddened face as a sign that she was already getting angry. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Miss. We'll be taking her back to her cell now."

"Let's go!" The corps tugged on the chains and glared at the detainee, who was now snickering noisily because of a reason they couldn't understand, then they pulled the detainee away from the doctor and started walking away from her.

Annie's eyes just lingered on their retreating figures but before they could even disappear from her sight, she saw the detainee looked back at her and grinned widely.

"See you soon, Doctor."


	13. Room 047

When the corps and the detainee disappeared from her sight, she made her way to Dr. Smith's office's door so she could finally get whatever-this-was over with.

Just like before she knocked three times on the door again, waited for a bit until she heard Dr. Smith gave his permission to enter from the other side.

Annie entered the room and this time she waited for Dr. Smith to invite her to sit.

Dr. Smith was either looking at the papers on the table or the desktop cabinets and pulling out even more papers when she entered the room.

Dr. Smith then saw her when she got in front of his desk and motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of him.

She sat down on the chair and waited for Dr. Smith to finish the papers he was currently reading and signing on.

When he was done with what he was doing, he put the other papers to the side then looked at the doctor in front of him.

"Dr. Leonhart." He greeted.

"Dr. Smith." She nodded at him.

"How was everything so far?" 

"Everything's fine until _now_." She answered truthfully.

Dr. Smith sighed, "I apologize for calling you in here all of a sudden when you're supposed to be getting your lunch and get back on your duty." 

"No, it's fine. I'm not upset about that." Annie said, "What I'm upset about is _why_ I'm summoned here."

"Have you heard about what happened?" Dr. Smith asked her instead.

Annie looked away for a moment before she looked back at Dr. Smith, "Yes, I've heard." Her hands balled into fists and her tone was firm.

"Then I assume you already know why you're called here and what I'm about to say." Dr. Smith stated.

Annie didn't answer and just stared at Dr. Smith.

"I'm sorry but Detainee Ackerman was really adamant about bringing you back as her doctor and didn't want the others to be on lookers for her," Dr. Smith informed her and his eyes studying Annie's face carefully who was rather calm. "She asked for only _you_ and she threatened to be more violent with my men if I don't follow her request. I'm afraid I can't risk the health of my men because of her so I'm here to ask you to change your mind and be Ackerman's doctor." 

Annie just listened to what Dr. Smith was saying although she already had a decision on her mind.

"But I understand it if you still don't want to. I can terminate the contract that we agreed upon and explained it to Dr. Jaeger then I'll arrange your papers immediately so you can go back to Marley." Dr. Smith offered.

"No thanks, sir." Annie said firmly. "Though, that offer seems really tempting I'm sorry but I have to turn it down." She refused.

Dr. Smith was taken aback with the lack of reaction on Annie's face but the conviction in her voice was enough to tell Dr. Smith that the young doctor in front of him had already made up her mind before she even entered his office.

Dr. Smith stared at Annie dumbfounded for a few seconds then he decided to ask the question on his mind. "I'm glad about your cooperation with us but may I ask what caused you to change your mind? Because if I'm not mistaken, you said to me before that you can't stand being in the same room as her and that you feel like you'd lose your mind if you did." Dr. Smith recalled.

Annie nodded, confirming his statement. "Yes. You're correct." 

"So? What was the reason of this sudden change of mind?" Dr. Smith pressed on.

"I might have an idea on how to handle someone like her." Annie let out a small smile on her lips.

Dr. Smith noticed the expression on her face and had an even more questions running on his mind but decided against asking about it and nodded his head.

"Very well, then. I wish you good luck on your duty, Dr. Leonhart. If Detainee Ackerman started acting aggressive on you, don't hesitate to call for any of our men or even _me_ for help." Dr. Smith reminded. "She can be very dangerous sometimes." He said, his eyes and tone giving her a warning.

Annie nodded at him. "I know, sir. Although, I wouldn't really be worried about that." She said before standing up and started walking to the door.

Dr. Smith felt an ominent feeling started bubbling up inside him when he heard the tone of the doctor's voice and the double meaning behind her words.

When Annie made it right at the door, she looked back at Dr. Smith who was looking at her with wonder and her hand gripped the door handle. "I'll be going now. See you when I see you, Dr. Smith. I'll keep your offer in mind." She said before going out of Dr. Smith's office.

Dr. Smith sat up straight on his chair, his elbows propped on the table and his hands intertwined under his chin, his thoughts running through his head.

_'Is this really a good decision?'_

\-----

Annie made her way to the now familiar corridor that she was walking on during her first day of duty. 

It was just like before, it was quiet and almost peaceful that you could hear her heels clicking on the floor.

There was no other sounds other than her heels, her breathing and the frantic beating of her heart that she could hear ramming loudly through her ears.

She stopped in front of the two new corps who were assigned to guard this cell's metal doors in place of their injured comrades who were still resting and waiting for their wounds and maybe even broken bones to heal completely.

Annie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and stop her heart from acting so crazy.

She looked at the two corps, who were patiently waiting for her to gain her composure, then nodded at the both of them, signaling them that she was ready to enter the hellish cell and meet the sinful being waiting for her inside.

The two corps nodded back at her then slowly opened the metal doors.

And just like what she did during the first time she was here, once she stepped through the entrance of the cell and before the corps had a chance to fully close the metal doors, she looked at the now familiar name and number plastered on it.

_Room 047_

_Detainee - Ackerman_


	14. Hello, Darling.

Annie made her way into the cell and saw the detainee seated in her usual metal chair, all chained up and was looking at her intently before she grinned triumphantly when she probably figured out that it was indeed Annie who was standing in front of her and not anyone else or that her eyes were not deceiving her.

The detainee leaned forward and placed her arms on the table, she waited for Annie to sit on the chair in front of her and watched as Annie made her way to her direction, she placed the folder on the table and fixed the papers in them before she sat down and looked at the detainee.

The detainee's eyes sparkled and her grin widened even more when their eyes met. "Hello, darling." She greeted but Annie just ignored her and went straight to business.

"I heard what happened here yesterday and you also told me that if you were to try and escape from here, those chains and heavy metals would break into pieces and wouldn't even be all over you." Annie recalled all the events that happened yesterday, some of which were what happened at the corridor that heated up her face for a bit until she remembered that she's currently in front of the same detainee who was making her lose her mind, so she cleared her throat and regained her composure.

The detainee grinned at her, "Did I do a good job?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow at the doctor in front of her.

Annie couldn't help herself to stand up and slammed her palms on the table in anger, "That _wasn't_ the point!" She said, her tone and face unyielding.

The detainee looked up at her in amusement, "Are you mad?" She tilted her head to the side, her chin sticking out in the air and an amused large grin on her face.

"What you did was so _unnecessary_! Those men didn't even do anything wrong and yet you did that horrible thing to them and for what exactly?! For your own selfish reason!" Annie was seething, her teeth gritted and her jaw clenched. "You need to understand that _not_ everything is about you! Not everything that _you_ want, you can just get them by force! You _can't_ just beat up people until they passed out and their blood was pooling the floor, _just_ _because_ they defied and didn't agree with you! You're supposed to be here to get better but you're just making yourself _worse_ for whatever reason you have that I don't fucking understand!" Annie finished her long rant, her breathing ragged and her chest was heaving up and down rapidly.

The detainee's grin or any sign of her amusement from earlier disappeared from her face, her face became emotionless and her earlier twinkling amused eyes darkened and she focused her now serious eyes on the doctor who was trying to calm herself.

"Are you done?" The detainee asked, her usually delighted and amused voice that she always had when talking to Annie was now gone and replaced by a hollow and cold voice that made Annie's hair on her nape to stand and a chill ran down her spine.

The detainee might've been treating her differently because as what Ymir said 'she took a liking on Annie' but that _didn't_ mean that she should push the detainee's limits and caused her to act aggressively on Annie. Even if Ymir was right about the detainee 'taking a liking' on her, Annie shouldn't forget the fact that she was still a _detainee_ meaning that this woman in front of her was not morally right, _very_ sick in the head and did heinous crimes that she could do just the same to Annie no matter what the detainee felt about her because that was just her, she was a force of nature to be reckoned with and her nature was to bring disaster upon someone who defied her.

Annie cursed herself under her breath and sat back down on the chair then straightened her back, looking at the papers in the folder and not daring to meet the detainee's blazing eyes, it imprinted itself on her face that made Annie to squirm slightly on her seat and hanged her head low a bit which caused her bangs to cover her face.

A moment of silence lingered inside the cell, neither of them was talking, only their hearts beating in their chests, their breathings and the occasional flipped of papers that was caused by Annie.

Suddenly, the detainee chuckled lowly and darkly before it turned into a laugh that slightly shook her shoulders then it turned to her fully cackling maniacally that shook her entire upper body.

The detainee's elbow propped on the table, her hand on her forehead and her fingers gripped tightly at the front of her hair while her other hand held her stomach and her eyes were glaring daggers on the ground. Her mouth let out her amusement but her eyes and fingers tightly gripping her hair showed her anger about something.

Annie silently watched the whole scenario unfolds before her eyes, she felt a strange fear for the detainee in front of her creeping up inside her for the first time since she was assigned here and met the woman.

She had never really felt scared for the woman, in fact she felt rather mad, irritated, annoyed and whatever word you could come up with, but seeing her acting differently in front of her had Annie on edge and high alert of what could possibly happen next.

Annie didn't even get the chance to blink her eyes and took her next breath when the detainee harshly rose up from the metal chair, the chains on her made a loud rattling noise, reached out her hand to grab Annie's face and leaned her own face dangerously close to Annie.

"You, you, you, you, you, you." The detainee whispered to her lowly, her voice coming out raspy. She let go of her face then gently slapped her hand on the doctor's cheek, her other hand gripped the doctor's jaw, tilting her head up at her.

"You are just _so_ magnificent," The detainee let go of her jaw then she raised her balled hands right in front of their faces, her fists were trembling from being squeezed so tight like she was showing Annie how much she wanted to do something to her for acting the way she did but she was still, _barely_ , keeping it together.

" _So_ ferocious, _so_ straightforward," She gripped Annie's chin, leaning her head forward. "Yet _so_ vulnerable and _so_ passionate that it makes me want to do something to you to figure out what other things can make you _break_." The detainee whispered to her and stared at her lips, Annie could feel her breath on her face.

"You're a psycho." Annie breathed out.

The detainee's eyes snapped back up at her eyes and stared at her.

A couple of minutes passed before the detainee gasped and her eyes widened while staring at her then suddenly, she let out a wicked smile with her lips parted and her front teeth showing, before she let out a breathy almost soundless laugh.

"Ah.... Ah... Ah..." The detainee gripped her jaw tightly, pulling Annie's face into her own. "Don't challenge a wild animal if you can't tame it." She whispered to Annie, her voice was threatening and her eyes were staring straight into Annie's soul.

"You may have an affect on me but have you ever seen a wild animal locked its eyes on a targeted prey and not bite on it?" The detainee's gaze shifted down to Annie's lips. "I sure haven't." She licked her own lips.

Annie just sat there and stared at the detainee, making sure that her face was not showing even an ounce of what she was feeling inside.


	15. Secret

"Based on what happened yesterday and what you told me, you can just easily break free and escape from here." Annie ignored the detainee's words and actions which she found herself was already getting used to and continued her questions from earlier.

"Why don't you just get away from here and escape? Why stay here? What exactly are you planning? Are you hiding something?"

The detainee pried her eyes away from the doctor's tempting lips and just stared back at the doctor.

Moments later, the detainee grinned widely at her. "I was about to but then I met you so I changed my mind." The detainee chuckled. "Because if I did and went on my way to escape then that meant I wouldn't be able to be with you." She finished explaining, she leaned her lips more onto Annie's and Annie could feel her slightly brushed their lips against each other but not pressing them together.

Annie shivered when she felt the detainee's lips brushed against hers and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and glared at the detainee who was chuckling and looking at her with amusement back in her eyes, when she saw Annie's reaction.

"Cut the crap and tell me the truth!" Annie hissed out.

"Hm? Are you interested in me?" The detainee playfully asked her then pulled away from Annie and sat down on her seat.

"So, what if I am? What are you gonna do?" Annie challenged.

Her eyes provoking the detainee, her back straightened up with confidence, her arms crossed with each other on her chest and her chin jutted out.

The detainee's bright and playful face darkened and her jaw tightened, her breathing coming out as a hiss through her gritted teeth and her hands balled up into fists.

Their heated eyes were focused on each other and they seemed to be in their own world but neither of them wanted to snap out of it.

The detainee then broke the heated staring contest.

She rolled her eyes and her neck while a throaty growl escaped her lips then she put her fist into her mouth and bit on it hard that it bled slightly and left teeth marks.

The detainee leaned her upper body forward and over the table, her palms resting on the table and her fingers digging on it.

Annie just waited for whatever the detainee had in mind to happen.

"You should _really_ watch what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours." The detainee whispered to her. "You don't know the territory that you're walking yourself into and what kind of beast is lurking around." Her lustful gaze lingered on Annie's lips before she brought it back up to look at Annie's eyes.

Annie then looked away from the detainee's lustful gaze and cleared her throat, her hands were gripping the papers tightly.

After she regained her composure, she looked back up at the detainee's eyes.

"So? What is it?" She still pressed on.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me? Do you have a death wish?" The detainee cocked her eyebrows before shaking her head as if she was disappointed with Annie's decision.

"Shut up, _you_ wanted this." Annie nearly rolled her eyes in annoyance but instead settled herself with a glare and her eyebrows furrowed together. 

The detainee smirked at her. "Are _you_ sure about this?"

Annie just stared at the detainee and uttered, "Try me."

The detainee's smirk disappeared, then she let out a small moan and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and she grinned at the doctor. The detainee bent her upper body on the table and leaned her head forward.

"It's a secret." The detainee said before she put her right hand at the back of the doctor's head and pecked on the doctor's lips hard.

She pulled away after a few seconds then sat down on her metal chair, looking at the metal doors expectantly.

The alarm went off indicating the session was finished and the two corps went inside then made their way to the detainee to grab her chains and pulled her with them to walk her to her prison room.

Annie just stared at the now empty metal chair in front of her, surprised at the sudden kiss she got from the detainee.

She did expect something like this would definitely happen, she just wasn't prepared. 

She shook her head and pried her eyes away from the empty space and onto the three figures walking into the prison room.

Annie saw the same thing she witnessed the first time she set her foot in here and the _exact_ same thing happened through the whole session except that no violent reaction came out of her when the detainee pecked on her lips.

Annie thought that fate was fucking with her or that she was probably going crazy.

She saw the detainee seated on her bed with her back against the wall behind her, the chains on her ankles and wrists were connected to her prison room's wall and floor, where 4 round metals were located.

2 on the wall the detainee's back was up against and 2 on the floor on either side of the end of the bed.

The chains were long enough to let the detainee move around the whole prison room but not reaching the prison room's door. 

Annie saw the detainee looked at her and grinned one last time before the two corps closed the door to her prison room.

_'I'm about to lose my damn mind.'_


	16. Green

Annie and the others were walking together through the corridor that leads to the stainless steel double doors which was placed at the back of the facility.

They were with the patients and some corps assigned to guide them.

Everyone was engrossed with either talking with their patients, friends or comrades alike and that included Annie's group of friends but she wasn't really in the mood to join any kind of conversation today.

In fact, she just wanted to be alone at the moment and be gloomy all day but she had a duty today.

Other than the fact that she didn't want to socialize right now, she was irritated with everything around her especially the noise.

And it's not like it was that time of the month for her, she just had many thoughts running through her mind that it drained her energy.

She had been thinking about a certain detainee since yesterday, no–actually, she had been thinking about her since the first time they met and the first time she met her group of friends and the difference between how she acted with them.

At first, she reasoned it out as that the way she acted towards the detainee was understandable and she was just being professional, that was just her _own_ way of handling the hardheaded detainee and that there was nothing more.

Then she rethinks back to how she acted towards her group of friends and....

Annie turned her attention to her friends who were busy talking amongst each other.

"Hey, I have a question." She spoke loud enough for only them to hear.

Although they were at the back, it was better to be safe than sorry. She just didn't want to embarrassed herself.

Her group of friends stopped talking and turned toward her with curiosity dancing in their eyes.

"What is it?" Jean simply asked.

"Is there any problem?" Marco looked at her while thinking back to the events that happened from yesterday to earlier this day to now, trying to figure out what might be the problem.

"Are you okay?" Both Armin and Historia looked at her with worry.

"Shoot." Ymir said.

Annie rolled her eyes at her friends' sudden questions at the same time.

"I'm fine. No, there was no problem." She answered to the worried questions that Armin, Historia and Marco asked her.

"It's not that serious so calm down." Annie told them that made them relax. "I was just going to ask about how I acted to all of you when we first met, that's all." She shrugged then ahead of her and continued walking.

However, she wasn't even that far from where she was when she stopped again once she noticed that her friends weren't moving their feet to walk with the rest of them.

She turned her head around to look at them and saw them frozen in their spots, looking at her dumbly like she just asked either the most shocking question or the dumbest question they've heard from Annie.

Annie furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What?" She asked.

Ymir then walked towards her direction and put the back of her hand on her forehead and the side of her neck like she was trying to check her temperature to see if she was sick or something.

"Are you okay, dude? Is everything okay at home?" She deadpanned.

Annie slapped the hand that was back on her forehead and glared at Ymir, "Shut up, I just asked a simple question." She turned her head away from them, trying to hide her embarrassment as unnoticeable as she could. "Don't make a big deal out of it." She mumbled.

Her friends' wide eyes blinked a couple of times before they locked onto each other's eyes then on Annie's back who started walking away from them and towards their designated destination.

They looked at each other again, smiled before giggling quietly except, of course, for Ymir who wheezed out loudly then ran to her small friend, putting her right arm on the blonde's shoulders, yanking her down to her side to lock her head in place and putting her left hand on top of her head to mess with her hair.

"Aren't you cute when you try to, shorty?" Ymir chortled loudly that echoed in the quiet corridor.

"Let me go, you damn tree!" Annie grumbled, punching Ymir to her side that made the tall girl winced slightly but still didn't let go of her.

"Huh?! What did you call me?!" Ymir pulled her head into her side even more and her left hand's knuckles pressed near the crown of her hair then twisting it.

Their other friends finally made their way to their direction and were either laughing or smiling at them.

The group of friends were having fun and _really_ loud together that they didn't hear the sound of multiple metal balls being dragged on the floor.

They didn't notice the new set of people who were making their way to the same direction as them and they were either looking at the group of friends with amusement and wonder _or_ they were glaring at them.

One person in particular was glaring daggers at the tall woman who had Annie locked in place.

She made her way calmly and _too_ quietly and every person with her noticed the thunder raging inside of her and they either backed away or _they backed away,_ there was just no other choice.

They may not be right in their minds but they were not that dumb to face head on the woman's wrath.

The group of friends were still minding their own business and laughing but they stopped doing so when they saw a figure bumped their shoulder harshly into Ymir's shoulder that made the tall woman let go of Annie to grasp her pained shoulder and let out a small moan in pain.

"Oh, sorry." The person said, their voice was monotone. "I meant to put more strength into it and break your bones."

They looked at the figure and their eyes went wide open when they found out who the person was.

"Mi– Ackerman...." Armin whispered to himself.

Annie stood up straight from her crouched position and she frowned at the person in front of them.

The person's death stare, that was probably killing Ymir repeatedly, shifted on her.

The detainee just looked back at her with the same emotionless expression that she first saw yesterday in her own cell.

Everyone in the corridor noticed the tension between the doctor and the detainee which made some of them to assume that there might be a bad blood between the two meanwhile some of them assumed that there was _something_ going on between them that they took a mental note on who they shouldn't mess around with.


	17. Taunt

"Hey, Ackerman!" A familiar loud rowdy whiny voice called for the detainee but she still didn't look away from the tiny doctor.

"Eren!" Armin called out, forgetting the fact that they were currently with the others and when he saw his friend's glare at him, he slapped his hands up on his mouth, clamping his lips tightly together.

"Hey, what are you still doing in here?! Move!" A guy with short tousled hair shouted at the detainees which made them glare at the guy.

"Hey, hey, hey. Do you think you're the boss here or something?" A detainee with hazel eyes and a sandy wavy tousled hair mocked the guy.

"Boy, you better watch what you're saying." 

"Who do you think you're ordering around huh?! Do you want me to kill you?!" 

Other detainees' threats and their snickering echoed through the corridor, not taking the guy seriously.

The guy's face reddened in humiliation, his fists were balled tightly that he could feel his nails digging into his flesh and his nostrils were flaring up.

"Oh? Is the little boy gonna have a temper tantrum?" The woman with hazel eyes continued to taunt the guy.

"Look at him pissing himself." One of the detainees yelled loudly before they all guffawed. 

Annie and her group of friends watched the scene before them in bewilderment.

They knew the detainees were.... well, the way they were but they haven't really seen them all gather together in one place so seeing them all now for the first time caught them off guard.

Then all of a sudden one of the detainees made their way to where they were and looked at all of them up and down until their gaze stopped on Ackerman then smirked devilishly which didn't go unnoticed.

Detainee Ackerman peeled her eyes away from Annie's face then scowled at them. "What the fuck are you looking at?" 


	18. Taunt II

The other detainees stopped with their newfound amusement, which was ridiculing the guy, when they heard Detainee Ackerman's threatening voice and found the new detainee who was detained here earlier appeared to be challenging her.

"Oh? What, what?"

"Is there a fight?!"

"Finally! It's been so long since I've witnessed something like this!"

"Dude, who are you gonna bet on? I'm betting on Ackerman, by the way."

"What?! I'm betting on her too, you idiot!"

"Nah! First bet, first serve."

The doctor and her friends heard different types of commentary came from the detainees and all of them looked really excited to see a fight but the group of friends did _not_ want to witness a brutal fight to start.

They looked at each other, communicating silently using their eyes and trying to figure out how they were gonna stop the fight from ever happening.

Annie took a deep breath and waited for the fight, staying alert.

She had an idea on how to stop it but that still depended on whether or not the other detainee wasn't stubborn and would just back down easily.

That was like a 10% chance but they'd get every chance they could to at least postponed the fight until more corps arrived.

Marco then started walking as silent as he could and made his way to the humiliated scout earlier, tapped his shoulder and then leaned his head down to his ear to whisper to him when he looked at him questioningly.

"Go ask for back up from your comrades. We'll try to at least not get this as bloody." Marco whispered to the guy who looked up at him in irritation.

"No. I'm not done with these fuckers yet! How dare they-"

"Look! This isn't the time for this, okay? I know your pride was hurt but come on, this is your duty! I thought you scouts prioritized your duties first and took them seriously?" Marco reminded the guy.

"Fine!" The guy looked irritatedly at Marco one last time before stomping his feet away from them.


	19. Challenge

"Are you the so called Ackerman?" The other detainee cocked their head to the side.

Detainee Ackerman just stared at the other detainee, not answering their dumb question.

The other detainee suddenly balled their hands into fists and glared at Detainee Ackerman. "I'm asking you a damn question!" They shouted at her before landing their gaze on Annie first then looking back at the detainee in front of them, smirking.

"I heard you're strong. Wanna fight?" They taunted even more.

Detainee Ackerman still just planted her bored eyes on the other detainee like they weren't even entertaining her.

She turned her attention back on Annie who was looking at her then she turned around and started walking to the stainless steel double doors that they were supposed to go earlier if not for some _disturbance_.

She hadn't even taken her three steps yet when the other detainee talked again.

"I've heard some stories about you, you know? You're quite the celebrity here." The other detainee chuckled. "I heard that you're _strong_ ," They took a step towards Annie's direction. "And that you're _cunning_ ," They took another step. "And that you don't back down from any challenge, you're _merciless,_ " They took two steps, their lips curling up into a smirk. "It's a shame that everyone's _wrong_." They took the last three steps and stood right in front of Annie that made Annie to back away.

"I so wanted to see it for myself that I was excited for this day to come, to finally meet you and get an exciting fight for once since everyone I fought before was not strong enough and bored me to the core," They took a step forward everytime Annie took a step backward, the smirk on their face appeared to be permanent. "But if you're not up for it, I'll tell you a specific story I've heard about you."

Annie was so confused as to why she was being dragged into this nonsense and what this even had to do with her. 

She turned her head to the side to look at the direction where her detainee was and saw her darkened grey eyes seemed to be digging holes into the other detainee's skull in front of Annie, her breathing ragged and her chest heaved violently, her hands were tightly grasping the chains on her and her fingers were twitching like it wanted to do _something_ but her detainee was holding it back.

Jean gasped loudly that was heard by every spectator in the corridor and looked at him weirdly.

"This is bad! This is _really_ bad!"


	20. Specific Story

"This is bad! This is _really_ bad!" He frantically whisper yelled to his friends.

His friends looked at him questioningly like asking him a silent question.

Jean stepped closer to his circle of friends, leaning his head in the middle of them.

"Remember the incident that happened in Room 047? She looks exactly like she was that day." He whispered to them so that no one else but them could hear it.

He saw his friends looking at him like they were asking him if he was being serious and he nodded his head in confirmation.

His friends then looked at each other in alert especially Armin.

"We need to stop them!" He said to them.

"Yeah sure, why not. I mean it's not like that's the easiest thing to do, right?" Ymir remarked sarcastically.

"Ymir, not helping." Historia whispered to her which made the taller woman to sigh.

"Do you wanna know what's the specific story I've heard about your detainee, Doctor?" The group of friends heard the other detainee said to their friend that made their heads snapped faster that they felt like they were gonna have a stiff neck later, and looked at their friend's direction with questioning gazes.

 _Except Armin,_ he had a feeling of what this specific story was about, but still interested to know if his theory was correct.

"What does that have to do with me? I have nothing to do with any of this!" The doctor furrowed her eyebrows in confusion for the second time that day.

"Oh, isn't your doctor just innocently cute? Sometimes, I can't help but wonder how could you stain such pure little soul with your dirty heavy soul?" The other detainee looked at Ackerman for a second before focusing their eyes back on the small woman in front of her.

"But I think I understand why now, Ackerman." The detainee smiled at Annie, reaching out their hand and caressed Annie's cheek.

Annie turned her face away and looked at the detainee with disgust in her eyes. "Get that fucking hand away from me and don't touch me with that filthy hand of yours!" She snarled.

The other detainee's 'sweet' mask was peeled off of their face when they heard the harsh tone and saw the disgust in the woman's eyes which made something to snap inside of them. 

They grabbed Annie's neck tightly and banged her back against the wall harshly that it made a loud thud which echoed through the corridor.


	21. Naive

Suddenly, everyone heard chains broke into pieces and dropped on the floor with loud echoing clank.

Everyone looked at the direction of the sound and saw Detainee Ackerman's earlier chains on her wrists and upper body were now broken pieces on the ground.

They saw Detainee Ackerman lifted her right foot and pulled her ankle slightly which made the heavy metal ball that was connected to the chains around her ankles to roll just under her foot then she stomped hard on it three times. 

Once it broke into pieces as well, she did the same thing to the other metal ball till it broke and she was free to move again.

All while doing so, Detainee Ackerman's piercing grey eyes were jabbed onto the other detainee that dare touch _her_ doctor.

The other detainee smiled widely when they saw Detainee Ackerman's reaction to their last taunt.

They knew it would work but they didn't expect the detainee to have such a strong reaction.

The other detainee chuckled before looking back at Annie, "Ah, honestly. What did you do? How did you tame such a beast?" She whispered to her ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Are you really that naive? Or your mind's too closed off to notice things that were obvious?" The other detainee let go of the woman. "I say, try opening up your damn mind then maybe you'll know." They let go of Annie and faced the seething detainee.

"Whatever. We need to stop _that_." Annie looked at her detainee.

"You're more than enough to stop that." The other detainee cocked their eyebrows and smiled at the woman.

"What?"

The other detainee looked at Detainee Ackerman who was restraining herself and gripping her wrist tightly, "Besides, I don't think she's gonna act all _that_ violent and show her ugly side knowing that you're here."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time what the fuck are you talking about?! And I've already seen her ugly side and trust me, she irritated me so much." Annie exasperated.

"Oh honey, trust _me_. You've never seen her _ugly side_ yet." The other detainee said before walking towards the still seething Ackerman and tried to place a hand on her shoulder when they were stopped by a grunt through gritted teeth.

" _Don't_." Her voice was low yet threatening like she was telling the other detainee to not edge her even more or she was not gonna be able to control herself.

The other detainee retracted their hand and placed their arm back to their side.

They both looked at each other for a couple of minutes before the other detainee turned around.

"You should calm yourself down. You wouldn't want to scare your precious doctor away by acting up now, right?" 

They looked at Annie who was looking at the both of them curiously. "I wouldn't either." They started walking away but before they got out of Detainee Ackerman's earshot, "Your secret will be well kept. She doesn't look like she has any idea either." They said one last time and started walking away.

The scouts made it to the corridor just in time for everything to calm down.

They looked around every one of them then they saw Annie and her friends, which some of them approached to ask if they were alright.

They also saw Detainee Ackerman's chains and metal balls around her ankles broken into pieces on the floor which made them to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I updating too fast? Shall I slow down? Honestly, I was just too excited with this story to proceed and see what I'd come up at the end. 
> 
> I already have an idea what's the end gonna be like since the beginning but I'm still trying to think "how" am I gonna pull it off!


	22. Suspicions

Before the scouts could become even more panic and did something hastily that they would regret later on that day, the other detainee from earlier who was walking away towards the stainless steel double doors stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Alright! The fun's over!" They clapped loudly, the chains on them were making a loud sound that could be heard throughout the tense corridor and they got the scouts' attention, some of them with eyes wide open which they noticed.

They looked at the scouts who were looking at them surprised then they put their pointer finger to their mouth as if telling them to be quiet and the scouts nodded at the silent order.

"I've made quite a lot of ruckus, huh? Sorry about that." They made their way to Detainee Ackerman's side.

"Don't worry about.... this. We just had an unpleasant talk that made her upset," They made their way to Annie and put their hand on top of the doctor's head which made Annie to glare at the detainee.

"But Dr. Leonhart and her friends managed to snap us out of our madness and calmed everything down." They nodded at the group of friends who where looking at them with wide eyes open. They winked at the group of friends before turning their attention back on the scouts who were still suspicious.

"Instead of dawdling around and trying to find answer of your suspicion, how about you get to moving and restrain her already?" They started walking away from them.

"Pretty sure, you wouldn't want a dangerous beast walking around freely here." They said one last time before going through the stainless steel double doors and proceed to their own business.

The scouts who recognized the detainee get to moving and did just as they were told while the other scouts were looking around them, confused about the whole commotion.

"What? Don't tell me we're just gonna follow that detainee's order?! That's a _detainee_! Why should we follow these fuckers with what they want?! They shouldn't even have that much power over us! They should fear us! Why are you all just doing whatever they want?! Are you that scared of them?!" The humiliated scout earlier shouted at them.

One of the scouts walked to where the guy was and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "Shut the fuck up and just do what you're told if you don't want to disappear from here!" They hissed out at his face before letting go of the guy's collar harshly, making the guy stumbled a little.

The guy looked at his comrade and was about to bark back when they were interrupted by a familiar authoritative voice.

"Floch, that's enough." 

The scouts looked at the owner of the voice and saw Dr. Smith, who was also the Commander of the Corps.

They all saluted to greet and show some respect to their superior.

The humiliated guy named _Floch_ scoffed before going on his own way.

Dr. Smith looked at the detainees before nodding at the scouts, giving them a silent order to take the detainees where they were supposed to be.

The scouts acknowledged the silent order and quickly did as they're told.

While the scouts were walking the detainees to their destination, Armin saw how his friend, Eren Jaeger, whispered something to his other friend, who turned around and started walking to where the double doors were.

He also saw how Detainee Ackerman nodded her head slightly.

They did it as discreetly as possible to probably make sure that no one would notice, which caused him to have lots of questions about what the whole thing was about.

The scouts then yanked Eren away from Ackerman.

They didn't let them be near each other as they were aware that the two knew each other so they always made sure to get them as far away from each other as possible and if ever they were plotting something, at least they wouldn't be able to talk about it without eyes watching them closely.

Armin shook his head in disappointment as the scouts were already too late and his friends probably already had a plan ahead of them that they haven't even realized or didn't know how and when it started.

Armin started walking to where his friends were when he was stopped by Dr. Smith's voice calling for him.

"Mr. Arlert, do you have a moment?" 

Armin turned around and he saw how Dr. Smith was looking at the detainees walking through the double doors.

"I'd like to have a tea with you." Dr. Smith turned to the young guy in front of him before turning around to walk away from his direction. 

"If you find a spare time in your busy schedule after your current duty, feel free to come to my office." He said one last time before he disappeared from Armin's line of sight.

_'I have a bad feeling about this.... I didn't do something wrong, right?'_


	23. Girlfriends

Annie was seated at the bleachers with her friends, they were just talking amongst each other while keeping an eye on the patients and detainees alike, although there were some scouts watching over them already.

They were at the back of the Asylum where the wide open area with tall fences everywhere was located. Aside from electric security fences, the area was also being squished between the Asylum and the Corps' base camp so no one wouldn't be able to runaway from them if they dare to.

The reason why the detainees and patients alike were there was for them to at least have a feeling of what it was like outside of their cells and to not make them even crazier.

Dr. Smith gave them a chance to feel sunlight and fresh air against their skin even if it was just twice a month.

It also gave answer to Annie's question as to why her detainee was lurking around that day she was outside Dr. Smith's office but still all chained up. 

The detainee was supposed to go back to her cell after having visited this area that day but she saw Annie sitting alone at one of the waiting chairs in the corridor of Dr. Smith's office and made a detour instead of going straight to her cell.

There were only a few doctors and helpers allowed to come as different doctors and helpers were assigned every month and today Annie, together with her friends, were assigned to watch over them.

"Damn Annie, you should talk to your girlfriend and tell her not to be that mad at me." Ymir grumbled, her eyes closed while her hand was still massaging her aching shoulder.

"That really hurt! I can really feel how much jealousy she put in that shove, dude!" She opened her eyes and turned to Annie.

"I understand what she's feeling but I mean... Come on! it's not like I'm gonna take you away from her!" She continued ranting to Annie.

"I already have my Krista." She ended then turned to Historia and put her arm on the blushing girl's shoulders. 

"Ymir!" Historia shrieked.

"What? It's true though!" Ymir said then turned to her friends who looked shocked except Annie.

"Oh? You guys didn't know?" Ymir questioned.

"Not even had a feeling? Whatsoever?" The guys nodded at her.

"Huh, but I always made sure it was obvious enough." She whispered.

"Oh well. The cat's already out of the bag." Ymir shrugged that made Annie to roll her eyes at her friend's carelessness.

"As I was saying Annie, your girlfriend–" 

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Annie cut off Ymir's sentence firmly and her eyes were glaring at Ymir.

" _Yet._ " Ymir smiled a teasing smile.

"She's my _detainee_. I'm her _doctor_. That's all there is to it." Annie pointed out.

"It doesn't look like that to me and besides I don't think that's what it is to Ackerman's eyes, this is based on my observation from what happened earlier." Ymir argued. 

Silence lingered in the air for a couple of seconds before Ymir decided to break it again.

"You may not want it but Annie, see, she seemed _very_ invested at the idea of you as _hers_. What will you do once she acts aggressively on you just to make you realize that she 'owns' you? You know you can't erase that possibility." Ymir questioned, her tone was now serious.

"That will _never_ happen. I will _not_ bend to her will and just let her do whatever she wants with me." Annie emphasized, her eyes looking ahead at the patients in front of them.

"You all can be my witnesses for this." She turned her attention to her friends who were just listening to the conversation silently while their eyes were focused ahead.

Ymir put a pointer finger up and pointed it to Annie, "Don't talk so soon. You never know what will happen." 

"No, I _will_ make sure of that." Annie pushed the finger pointed at her gently to the side.

Ymir looked at Annie for a few moments before she shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, if you say so."


	24. Ackermans

Annie was about to protest against what Ymir said when a loud crashing sound was heard throughout the whole area that made them stood up from their seats.

They all looked where it was coming from and saw a part of the wall crashed to bits, a huge hole was on it and a guy was on the ground in the middle of the area.

"What the?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm scared..."

"IS THERE A FIGHT?" 

"FIGHT? WHO AGAINST WHO?"

"Yo dude, wanna bet?"

Annie heard different types of reaction around her but she didn't pay attention to them and instead squinted her eyes to see clearly who the guy was because dust was everywhere near the guy and where he came from.

"Wait, that was the guy from earlier." Jean pointed out.

"You're right. I wonder what happened." Marco wondered.

"There's not a time to wonder, we need to stop them." Armin said panicking.

"Armin, calm down. The scouts can handle it." Historia smiled at him reassuringly.

"I sure hope so." Armin mumbled.

"I'll open up that brainless skull of yours and engraved the things I _can_ do in it so you wouldn't _dare_ mess with the wrong person again." 

The group of friends snapped their eyes up to the familiar low and threatening voice then saw Detainee Ackerman standing on top of the guy, with a gun they assumed was the scout's possession. The gun was pointed at the guy who was on the ground.

"What are you acting so mighty about?! You're just a detainee here!" The guy screamed at the detainee.

The detainee didn't give her answer through the mouth but instead she shoved the back of the gun on the guy's gut that made the guy cried out in pain and clutched his stomach.

The detainee grabbed the guy on his collar to make him stand up straight and threw powerful punches on the guy's already aching stomach that made the guy to spit out some blood and he crouched his upper body to try and protect his stomach from any more attacks.

The detainee seemed to want the guy to do just that as the next punch she was about to throw stopped in the air immediately.

She put her fist up in the air then thrusted her elbow on the guy's spine that made the guy's breath get caught in his throat then let out a cough of blood and his body was slowly falling to the ground.

However, the detainee didn't even let that happen completely as the gun that was in her other hand was hit on the guy's head and his body dropped face flat on the floor.

The detainee then went to the guy's side and kicked him hard on his ribs that made his back resting on the ground and his eyes were looking at the sky, unfocused.

He desperately tried to let some air inside his body but choked on his own blood in the process.

Everyone who was watching seemed to snap out of their stupor when they heard the sound of a gun being cocked and the scouts quickly try to recover to stop the action when they saw a figure already made it and stopped the detainee by grabbing her arm, where the gun was being held in her hand.

"What are you doing, Ackerman?" A short guy with a straight black hair asked the detainee, his expression was neutral.

"I'm doing exactly what you scouts should be doing to your comrade." The detainee looked at the short guy with the same expression. "I'm disciplining him about certain rules." 

"By rules, you mean _your_ rules." The guy stated, his grip on the detainee's arm was tightening.

The detainee chuckled before turning her gaze back at the guy laying on the ground.

She then looked around everyone who was watching them until they met certain blue eyes.

Annie caught the detainee's gaze and saw how her expression changed but couldn't point out what it is as the detainee moved her gaze away from her and looked at the short guy.

"I'll let this piece of shit get off the hook _for now_." The detainee dropped the gun on the ground beside the guy. "Also, don't fucking touch me." She snatched her arm away from the short guy's grasp.

She turned to the direction she was in before and whispered to the short guy discreetly before she walked to the other side where the other detainees at.

"Isn't it weird to call someone by their surname when you have the same one?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, the metal balls and chains on the detainees are temporarily removed whenever they are in the "temporary freedom fence", just so they can really feel the only freedom they have to its fullest.
> 
> Had a feeling I have to put this out on a note in case you guys are confused about how Mikasa moved like she didn't just have heavy metal balls connected to her ankles when she kicked the guy lolll


	25. Sasha

With that whole thing being done, the scouts immediately went to the guy who was still laying on the floor and some of them went to check the wall that was crashed.

"Well.... that was a thing, I guess." Ymir tried to lighten up the tense atmosphere around the group of friends.

"Yeah, I think we should get used to it by now." Marco sighed. "Although, it'd really take some time." 

"You don't say?" Jean said sarcastically, his eyebrow cocking at his friend.

Marco just chuckled at what his friend said.

"I hope the guy's okay." Historia spoke once she regained her composure and was now looking at the guy who was being carried on a stretcher by his comrades.

"He'll be fine. I bet that dude had worse." Ymir dismissed her girlfriend's worries by waving her hand like telling the girl that he was not that big of a deal to be worried about.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make _this_ okay." Historia argued that made Ymir to roll her eyes and decided to just shut her mouth as to not prolong the debate between them any longer.

"I don't know how you can handle her, Annie." They heard Armin's voice filled with worry and amazement then they turned to the blonde quiet girl who was still looking at the direction where her detainee went off to.

"Exactly. I wonder what she does to handle Ackerman." Ymir smirked, her tone was teasing.

Annie's eyes snapped up to Ymir when she heard what she said. "What are you implying?" 

"Oh, oh. Nothing. I was just wondering." Ymir looked at the small woman with an innocent look.

"Why? Do _you_ supposed I have something to imply my question with? I'm not sure what's wrong with my little _innocent_ question." Ymir whistled and looked at where Annie was looking at earlier.

Annie glared up at the tall woman's side profile, finding herself irritated at the woman's adamant theory about her and her detainee.

"I'll say this one _last_ time–"

"Yeah, yeah. There's nothing going on between you and your detainee and nothing will _ever_ happen. Your relationship is _strictly_ professional." Ymir copied every reason the blonde gave them whenever she was mentioned with her detainee, her index and middle fingers in both hands making a quotation mark.

"I don't know why but you seem defensive about this whole thing." Jean butted in but immediately shut his mouth when he saw Annie's infamous glare targeted at him.

Ymir burst out laughing after hearing the man's remark. "Seems like you aren't as good at hiding emotions as you thought you were, shorty." She said after her laughter died down.

Annie just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the detainees and patients.

An alarm broke off in the whole area indicating that the temporary freedom of the month that these people had been given have come to an end.

The group of friends stood up from their seats and waited for the patients and detainees to walk out of the fenced area before them.

They watched them either walked rather slowly or scurried out of the area.

Some of them were grumbling because they were gonna be back in their cells again and some of them were screaming, cursing or pleading the others to walk faster just so they could go back to their 'safe haven' while a few of them just watched the others in amusement or laughing hysterically.

To say it was a chaos was an understatement at this point.

Annie in particular watched a certain detainee and her eyebrows furrowed together when she saw a patient walked casually to her detainee's side like she was not doing anything but she saw how the patient discreetly put a paper in her detainee's hand which the detainee grabbed tightly and continued walking like nothing happened.

After the patient was done with what Annie seemed like her 'little mission', the girl grinned at the detainee for a quick second then turned her attention ahead while whispering something through her teeth before she skipped her way to the exit where the double doors were.

Annie was sure the girl whispered something as she could see her lips moved slightly, although one wouldn't notice it if you weren't paying attention as close enough as Annie was because the girl hid it by grinning widely.

_'She's smart.'_

"Uh, what was that?" Ymir asked hesitantly, not sure if her friends saw the interaction between the patient and the detainee but still decided to ask her curiosity.

"Good, I'm not the only one who noticed." Annie replied. "Seems like you can make yourself not look like an idiot if you want to."

"What?! I'm always smart!" Ymir barked back.

"Right." Annie smirked.

"You little–"

"That was my patient...." Marco cut off the little quarrel between his friends with a whisper which the group of friends heard.

"Sasha.... She's one of my friends that I told you guys about before." Jean informed them.

"I know." Marco smiled softly at the guy.

"What the hell is going on?" Jean asked firmly, his face showed his confliction with what he saw. "What she's got to do with that detainee?" He didn't exactly know what to feel, all he knew was that he didn't have a good feeling about the interaction he just saw.

"Jean...." Armin looked at the guy who was as confused and clueless as he was about the whole scene between his friend and Jean's friend.

 _'This is the second time this day something like this happened. First was with Eren, earlier at the_ _corridor and now with Jean's friend.... What exactly are you planning?'_ Armin thought.

Annie turned her attention back at the direction where the exit was and looked between the Sasha girl and her detainee a couple of times then her eyes shifted down to the hand that gripped the paper given by the former girl earlier and couldn't help herself but have a lot of questions running through her mind.

She saw the hand turned around to her direction and when she brought her eyes up, she saw the detainee with a glint in her eyes that Annie couldn't tell what.

The detainee looked at each of her friend before settling her gaze on Annie at last.

She put her hand up and placed her index finger on her lips as if telling Annie and her friends to keep their mouth shut about what they just witnessed.

The detainee then pointed at the group of friends with the same index finger that was placed on her lips a second ago before putting her hand down to her neck level and made a slicing motion with her thumb like telling the group of friends they were gonna face death if they didn't follow what she wanted.

She glared at each of them before grinning widely when she saw them turned their heads away from her glare.

Except for the doctor, of course.

The detainee looked at the doctor one last time before she smiled and winked at her then turned around to walk her way through the double doors.


	26. Them Before

The moment all of his duties were done for the day, Armin made his way to Dr. Smith's office. Still contemplating about whether or not he did something that made Dr. Smith upset.

Armin got goosebumps all over his body at the thought of Dr. Smith being mad about something bad that he didn't even realize he did and could potentially kicked him out of the facility.

_'No. I can't let that happen. I can't leave them.'_

With a newfound determination, he knocked on the door and waited for Dr. Smith to give his permission.

_'I'll just explain it to him if ever I did something.'_

He opened the door when he heard the permission he was waiting for and made his way through the door and inside the office where he saw Dr. Smith getting his tea ready with two teacup on a small table like he was already expecting Armin to really come to his office. 

"Please, have a sit." Dr. Smith pointed at the chair in front of his small table in the office.

Armin cautiously made his way to the chair and sat, gripping the teacup that was reached out by Dr. Smith.

Moments of silence passed with the older of the two just sipping on his tea while Armin was squirming at his seat with the uncomfortable and tense silence lingering in the air inside the office.

Not knowing what to do or say to start a conversation with the man in front of him so he just sat there awkwardly and waited for the man to speak up.

Dr. Smith took a decisive sip from his tea then placed it on the table. He then propped his elbows on the table and looked intently at the young man in front of him, carefully studying his every move.

"I have a question for you. This might be too personal so you don't have to answer it if you're not comfortable." Dr. Smith started calmly.

Armin just looked at the man and nodded his head, patiently waiting for the question to come.

"How long have you known Detainees Ackerman and Jaeger?" He asked, his eyes still focused on every move and expression of Armin.

He saw him tense with his eyes going wide and his mouth letting out a small sharp intake of breath like he was just hit by numerous memories, _bad_ memories all at once.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer." Dr. Smith retracted.

Armin shook his head firmly before taking a shaky breath and looking at the man, "No, Dr. Smith. I'm fine, it's just....." He let the sentence unfinished but he saw Dr. Smith nodded his head at him in understanding.

"I understand, take as many time as you need."

Armin didn't reply back but give him a nod before he tried to collect his thoughts to start sharing the memories that have been long forgotten by many but not _them_.

After a few minutes, Dr. Smith saw how the guy in front of him had what looked like a newfound determination in his eyes and figured he was probably ready to talk now.

"I've known them ever since we were kids, we were very close with each other. I guess, you could say we were like siblings from another parents." Armin let out a small soft smile as he remembered those days. 

"Jaeger was a hardheaded boy, he did things without really thinking about the consequences of his actions and he sometimes did things he thought to be the right thing even though it would seem to everyone that he was a selfish jerk." Armin chuckled a little, remembering his childhood friend's younger days and how the boy had always been there to rescue him from the kids in town who dare poke fun out of him.

"But he was also strong-willed and passionate, though he could be _really_ passionate about certain things and thus the 'did things without really thinking about it' came into picture." Armin finished describing his friend.

"While Jaeger acted impulsively and not think things thoroughly, Ackerman was the complete opposite of him." Armin now described his other childhood friend.

"Ackerman was very disciplined, always serious and would think things thoroughly before she acted. She was rather reserved and didn't show that much of emotions even to us that she cared about." Armin shivered when a certain memory hit him.

"She was also very loyal and determined. She imprinted it into herself to always protect her loved ones and not let even a single scratch got on them. She had always been there for us and would always made sure to get both Jaeger and I out of trouble." Armin swallowed thickly.

"But it was because of her loyalty where she could be _very_ protective of her loved ones, could act rather impulsive and was only guided by her own emotions. She wouldn't even think twice to give someone a lesson or two if they even dared look at us the wrong way. She could be _really_ deadly when she got into that because all rational thoughts would be gone." Armin chuckled. 

"I remember once she beat up a bunch of kids who started a fight against Jeager and also made fun of me." Armin sighed. 

"They were not like the way they are right now. Well, at least they were.... not _that_ violent and they knew what was right and wrong. They didn't cause harm on people for no reason at all and they definitely didn't act _that_ aggressively just because they wanted to." He continued. 

"So, you're saying ever since then, they have always had the tendency to be aggressive and caused harm on someone? But not as worse as now?" Dr. Smith knitted his eyebrows, trying to get a confirmation for his theory.

Armin shifted uncomfortably and his eyes were going anywhere around the office but the man before they looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, they had a strong belief of what _they_ thought was right. The things that they did before would be understandable and could be defended but," Armin smiled sadly. 

"But the things that they did, not long ago and are doing recently, I can never defend those." Armin sighed sadly. "I don't even know what's going on through their minds anymore, it feels like they've become complete strangers to me."

"Since when did they start being the way they are?" Dr. Smith intruded more, trying to test how far he could go into this conversation.

Armin tensed up again, his hands were gripping his pants tightly, sweat forming on his temple and his teeth gritted.

Dr. Smith was taken back a little by the kind of expression he saw on the young man for the first time. He had never expected the young man to be able to let out that kind of expression on his usually bright and cheerful face.

"It started 2 years ago...." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not great at describing a person's personality PLEASE! but I tried okay? (With a little help) so forgive me if the description wasn't that accurate, I may have change Mikasa's personality a bit. Squint and you can see it lolll!!


	27. Remorse Is Boring

Annie walked through the metal doors and entered the cell, a neutral expression plastered on her face.

"Hello, doctor. Good to see you again and not running away from me." The detainee mocked her but the doctor just ignored her and slammed the folder on the table.

"What? Don't tell me you're mad again?" The detainee tilted her head to the side, her hand on her jawline and her elbow propped on the armrest of the metal chair she was sitting on.

"Come on, I didn't even do anything wrong?" The detainee continued, her tone playful.

Annie sat down on the chair rather harshly and glared at the detainee in front of her.

"About what happened yesterday." She started.

"Which one?" The detainee looked at her innocently, sitting up straight and resting her arms on the table.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Annie balled her hands.

"I really don't." The detainee grinned at her then leaned her upper body forward a little. "You have to be _specific_ , darling." She whispered to Annie.

Annie groaned in frustration. "Don't act so dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" 

"I told you to be specific, didn't I?" The detainee reached her hand out and caressed it onto Annie's cheek. "Which one are you talking about? Your _friend_?" She spat out. 

Annie looked at her dumbly. "What?"

"I'm asking if we're gonna talk about your _friend_?" The detainee's hand that was caressing Annie's cheek, together with the other, grabbed her jawline. "I'd rather _not_. You wouldn't want to see me in _that_ light, darling." She growled before she kissed Annie hard.

She bit on Annie's lower lip when she didn't feel her responded to her kiss.

Annie gasped out in pain when she felt the detainee bit on her lip even harder when she still didn't respond which allowed the detainee to let her own tongue inside Annie's mouth and explored it.

Annie moaned when she felt the detainee's tip of the tongue trailed the roof of her mouth and the backside of her front teeth.

The detainee continued to explore the inside of her mouth then she tilted Annie's head up a bit and just like before she shoved her tongue down her throat and literally _slurped_ from her mouth hungrily before she felt the detainee pulled away from the kiss with a string of saliva between them which was licked away by the detainee.

Annie panted as she tried to catch up her breath and get her breathing back to normal.

The detainee sat down on her chair and just watched the doctor.

She was panting hard to quickly get her breathing back, her face was reddened like the color of a ripe tomato, her eyes were slightly unfocused, her lips were swollen with a little bite mark on her lower lip caused by the detainee.

The detainee almost moaned at the sight on Annie's face but instead she just gripped the armrest of her metal chair, crossed her legs tightly and cursing herself to calm down.

"I'm still upset about that, you know?" The detainee spoke after she calmed herself.

Annie's questioning gaze focused on her, "What now?" She asked irritatedly.

"About the fact that she had the nerve to touch what's _mine_." The detainee emphasized, her dark grey eyes locking onto Annie like she was also telling Annie and making sure that Annie knew who she belonged to.

"I'm _not_ your damn property! Nor anyone else!" Annie couldn't help herself exclaimed in anger. "I'm a person! My _own_ fucking person! _No one_ owns me or whatever shit you called that." She ranted.

The detainee surprisingly didn't let out a violent reaction this time and she seemed like she was.... satisfied with Annie's answer but Annie shivered when she saw that same glint in the detainee's eyes that she saw yesterday and and the smirk on her lips.

Annie cleared her throat before continuing to her question from earlier.

"I'm talking about what happened after you beat another man up _again_ when you had one of your temper tantrums."

The detainee cackled loudly when she heard what Annie described of her little stunt yesterday.

Annie ignored the reaction she got from the detainee and continued with her question.

"Did you really have to threatened them like that? They didn't even do anything!" Annie said, pertaining to her friends.

"Oh? Were they scared?" The detainee mused, her eyes were glinting with amusement and _satisfaction_ with the knowledge of some people being scared of her.

"Do you have nothing better to do than enjoy watching people be scared of you and beat people up for a living? Is your life nothing but endless episodes of your madness? Don't you have any remorse?" Annie gritted her teeth.

 _'I swear all these sessions with this woman are nothing but full of my endless ranting and lecturing her but it only goes through one ear to another, it never stuck in her brain! She's a fucking lost cause, I don't even know why they're still hoping for this woman to change!'_ She screamed in her mind, frustrated about the fruitless sessions she had with the woman. 

The detainee _guffawed_ after hearing what she said, her whole body was shaking and she was almost falling from her seat if not only for the chains that were connected to her body.

"Remorse?! Hey, hey! You're joking, right?! What was that about?! Is that necessary for a living?! Is that fun?! No, I bet it's boring!" The detainee screamed joyfully.

Annie stared at the detainee in disbelief. 

"Heeeey! What's that remorse thing you were talking about?! I don't understand it!" The detainee wheezed out hard that tears were already forming in her eyes.


	28. Mikasa

Annie regained her composure and tried her best to ignore the detainee's craziness.

"I'm talking about that Sasha girl. What's that all about?" She asked instead.

The detainee stopped laughing and grinned at Annie instead. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Well, I'm asking now so I'm expecting an answer." Annie leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms on her chest. She looked at the detainee expectantly.

The detainee waved her hands crazily to her and scoffed. "That was nothing important." She said before looking at the doctor again and with a serious voice she said, "And nothing a _pure little soul_ like you should be worried about." 

Annie recognized the nickname that she used which was given by that troublemaker detainee from yesterday and Annie raised her eyebrow questioningly at the detainee.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you implying that I'm _weak_?" 

Within the blink of an eye, the detainee was already bent over the table.

Her face was close to Annie and her hand grabbed the doctor's cheeks, squishing them lightly.

"No woman of my choice is weak." The detainee growled at her. "I don't waste my time on the weak. I have always been and always will be all about the strong." She let go of Annie's cheeks and instead caressed the back of her hand on her cheekbone. "I wouldn't have demanded Dr. Smith to have you as my doctor if you were one of those useless little shits." She grabbed Annie's chin and made her eyes leveled her own and stared into them.

"You're _not_ weak. You're fucking strong. Strong enough to defy someone like me." She smirked at the doctor before letting go of her chin and settling herself back on her chair.

"That stunt you saw between Sasha and I was nothing. Don't mind it." She tilted her head on her hand again and grinned at Annie.

"Have I ever told you that I hate liars?" Annie informed the detainee with an emotionless expression as she was already getting tired.

Annie saw how the detainee's grin and the delight on her face disappeared and was replaced by something she wouldn't admit to herself was possible for the woman to express.

The detainee then reached her hand to her pants' waistband and picked out a paper, the same paper Annie assumed was from yesterday.

"Here. I told you, it was nothing." The detainee mumbled weakly like a small child who got caught stealing a cookie from a jar.

Annie was so shocked at the detainee's sudden changed of mood that she didn't even notice the scouts guarding the metal doors had already brought the detainee back in her prison room until she heard the prison room's door being locked.

Being the detainee's doctor since the beginning of her duty, she had been used to her different types of mood all at the same time but _that_ was different.

The detainee was usually being just her... well _normal_ manic self. That was what normal was when it comes to the detainee but what she just witnessed was definitely _not_ the most normal.

She took the paper that was on the table and opened it only to see a ridiculous letter written on them.

**_Mikasa, you've been pranked! Haha! Bye, love you and missed you!_ **

Annie stopped in her tracks and she put a hand on her head at the sudden headache that shot through her.

She tried to calm her ragged breathing though she didn't know what caused it, her heart was beating wildly inside of her, her head was pounding, her hands were shaking and she felt herself get dizzy for some unknown reason.

_'Mikasa?'_


	29. Threatened

Annie was seated at one of the chairs in the lobby, her head was rested against the wall and she had a bottle of water in her hand.

She massaged her head to at least ease the pain and fortunately, it was quite working as the pain might still be there but it was tolerable.

To say Annie was confused about what happened back in her detainee's cell and what triggered it was an understatement.

When she was suffering by the sudden hammering of her head earlier, she had seen flashes of... images in her mind and every new flash of an image, the more it ached.

She didn't know exactly if she was imagining things or what but what she knew was that something was definitely not adding up.

"Hey, are you okay?" She opened her eyes to see her group of friends all gathered up around her and they looked at her with worry.

"Yeah, just a headache." Annie sighed.

"Have you drank a medicine yet?" They seated beside Annie and watched the doctor carefully.

"No, I'm not allowed to." She brought up the bottle of water for her friends to see.

"Besides I've already had enough water and a massage. The pain is tolerable so don't worry." She reassured them, letting out a small smile to show them that she really was fine.

Armin suddenly stood up that made them to look up at the guy.

"I just remember I have something to do. I'll be right back!" He smiled brightly at them before walking away from them.

\------

The detainee was sounding asleep in her prison room.

Her body was writhing on her bed, a series of gasps in pain and curses leaving her mouth then a tear ran down her cheek from her left eye.

She immediately opened her eyes when she felt a presence of someone on the other side of the door of her prison room.

"Who are you?" She croaked firmly.

"Mikasa, it's me."

"...... Armin." She replied after a minute of silence, trying to make sure that her childhood friend was truly on the other side of her prison room's door.

"What did you do to Annie?" He asked.

At hearing Annie's name, the detainee jolted up from her bed, the chains clanking echoed in her prison room.

"What are you talking about?" The detainee's eyebrows furrowed.

"Right after she finished your session, she wasn't feeling well so I assumed–"

"You assumed that I did something to _Annie_ and caused her to feel unwell." The detainee made sure to emphasized the doctor's name.

"I don't know what exactly happened–"

"No, _you_ _don't_." The detainee cut Armin off rudely.

"Why are you being like this?! I'm your friend!" Armin's voice cracked at the end.

"Shut up and get the hell away from _Annie_!" The detainee growled.

"Are you serious?! What did I do?! I didn't even do anything!" Armin looked at his friend through the small rectangle on the prison room's door in disbelief.

"Besides what's Annie to you?! Why are you acting like this when it comes to her?!" He shouted at his friend.

"Annie is _mine_! She always has _been_ and always _will_ be!" The detainee glared at her friend.

"And don't give me that 'I didn't even do anything' bullshit! Don't fuck with me, Armin! I know those looks you've been throwing her when you _thought_ no one was watching! Well, let me tell you just in case you don't know yet, I have eyes _everywhere_." Armin's eyes widened at the implications behind her words.

The detainee rattled the chains that were restraining her and looked like she was ready to kill Armin any second now but she wasn't gonna do so as she still acknowledged him as her dear childhood friend. She was merely giving him a warning.

"This will be the _one, only and last_ warning you're gonna get from me so you better pray to all available higher beings that you've cleaned your ears enough to hear this loud and clear." The detainee looked at her friend intensely.

"You better _not_ try anything with what's _mine_ if you don't want me to forget the fact that you are Eren and I's childhood friend and _kill you_." She broke free from one of the chains on her wrist to get her point right. "Don't test me, Armin."


	30. The Secret Squad

The detainee was left all alone in her prison room after she finished what she needed to say to her friend.

Armin seemed to understand that she was serious about what she said and it was not just an empty threat so he made his way out of his friend's cell to at least give her time to calm herself and once she was, he would talk to her again to clarify about the subject they just talked about.

There was something about what his friend said that didn't sit right with him and it wasn't about all the threats that she just threw at him.

It was that _I have eyes everywhere_ that was rubbing Armin off badly and he might have an idea about what his friend meant by that but this was one of those times when he didn't want himself to be right about something.

_'Shit, Mikasa. What is she planning with Annie?'_

The detainee sat up on her bed and easily broke the chains on her wrist, ankles and upper body.

She stood up from her bed and stretched herself before she went to the bathroom.

Even though she couldn't see the outside world and the sky, she had a feeling it was probably night time so this was a good time to do what she was supposed to do.

She went to the sink and looked at the mirror first before she tapped lightly on the wall where the mirror was.

After finding what she was looking for, she pushed it backward slightly and it opened up to another path underground.

She closed the secret passage's entrance before she grabbed the lit torch that was on the wall and made her way further in.

\-------

A group of friends were seated on some boxes gathered around in their secret 'headquarters', waiting for the others to come to where they were.

"Hey, do you think she'll be able to show up? She's quite big here so everyone's wary of her more than any of us." One of them said before giggling.

"Ha! Of course, she will! She always finds a way no matter what the circumstances are!" Another one of them replied with their chest puffed out and their hands on their hips.

"Don't worry that much. Besides, this is the first time in a long time we are gathered here again." The last one of them replied.

"Yeah, I was shocked when I saw them!" The first one before exclaimed, their eyes sparkling at the thought of their comrades.

"Do you have any idea as to why we're suddenly gathered?" The second one asked, their eyebrow cocked and their hand reached up to their chin in a thinking manner.

Before the last one could reply, they heard the familiar voice and footsteps of their comrade getting near them and they immediately grinned at each other.

"I have a feeling it's about an update on the mission." The newly arrived figure said.

"Mikasaaaaa!" The first one exclaimed before running towards her friend and jumping on her.

"Hello, Sasha." The detainee greeted the patient.

"Good to see you so well, Mikasa!" The second one barked out a laughter. "This one seemed to miss you even more than me." They shook their heads.

"Oh, shut it, Connie! You and I are both patients so we always get a glimpse of each other! I can barely see Mikasa in here so give me a break!" Sasha whined to her friend and pouted at him. "Besides I'm getting tired of seeing your bald head!" She teased.

"What did you say, you potato stacked brain?!" 

The two began with their usual bantering that the other two smiled at, seeing their friends as carefree as ever.

"How have you been, Mikasa?" The last one turned to their friend.

Mikasa sighed, "I'm doing the best I can." She gripped at her wrist which her friends noticed and looked at her with what seemed like sympathy.

"I can barely control it sometimes." She gritted her teeth, mad at herself.

"As much as possible I didn't want her to see me in that state or I don't want to get to the point where I hurt her." She gripped at her wrist even more, her nails digging into them deeply that it started to bled.

"But it's hard to control! I hate it so much!" She spat out.

"Did you know that I almost hurt her? Back at our last session, this psycho was about to squished her cheeks like really hard but thankfully I got control over it at the very last minute." She chuckled bitterly.

"But still... Can you _believe_ that I almost hurt her? Me? Hurt? Her?" She whispered to them, not believing herself to do such a thing.

"I told her to stay away from me, that she shouldn't want me, that she should just stay mad at me. Hell, she can hate me for all she wants." A tear escaped her eye, a bitter smile plastered on her lips.

"But I can't stop myself from wanting to stay as close to her as possible. I've been waiting for the day I get to meet her again after _they_ took her away from me." She closed her eyes and sat down on one of the boxes, her back resting against the wall. 

She gritted her teeth and her fists gripped her pants tightly, remembering that day they were separated.

"She doesn't even remember me. She didn't even remember my existence until she was assigned here." She let out a restrained sob.

"And this psycho decided to show itself to her, the very first time we met again." She slapped her head for a couple of times until she was stopped by a hand.

She looked up and saw the person who was the reason why they were here and the one person who was helping them through it all. The one and only person who'd been there with them since the beginning.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Mikasa." The person said seriously. "We all know.... _I know_ all of you are trying your best."

"Hange."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, do you guys believe Mikasa? I'm trying to see something.


End file.
